Cursed: Saga of the Outcast Pack
by Snapegirlkmf
Summary: What if James never saved Snape from Moony? But Lily tried, and both ended up bitten? Cast out and hunted, can Lupin, Sev, and Lily make a new life or are they doomed to be beasts forever? Can the strength of the heart triumph over bloodlust?
1. Bitten

**Disclaimer: I own no HP characters, only the plot and a few OC's.**

**Warning: Rated for violence, some profanity. This is an AU story so don't expect canon characters in this. Some Potter, Black, and Pettigrew bashing.**

**Cursed: Saga of the Outcast Pack**

**1**

**Bitten**

_The evening before the full moon,_

_Hogwarts, 6__th__ year, 1977:_

A look of sheer disgust contorted James Potter's handsome features as he peered down at the Black Lake and the two students who meandered along its shores, their hands clasped together as if with a Sticking Charm. Hovering some twenty-five above them on his Starseeker 700, the top racing broom made in Europe, he watched with a mixture of savage jealousy and disbelief as the taller of the two figures halted and turned to face the slighter one, then the two outlines merged into one, as they exchanged a breathstealing kiss.

James coughed and turned away, longing to hex that miserable Slytherin into oblivion. "How can she let that swamp rat put his greasy hands all over her, Padfoot?" he demanded very softly, looking at his best mate, Sirius Black, who was hovering next to him, watching that scumbag Snape cozy up to Lily Evans. The nerve of that Death Eater wannbe!

"Maybe he has her under a spell? Or a Love potion?" Sirius whispered.

"Like Amortentia?" James named the only love potion he could recall learning from Slughorn. "Yeah, that must be it, because no self-respecting witch would ever allow Snivellus to kiss her unless she was out of her mind." His lip curled as he flew lower and saw Lily twining her arms about the greasy git's neck, pulling him even closer to her. It made him feel ill, that she had chosen the Slytherin over him, when he had wanted her forever. "I can't believe she forgave the miserable creep for calling her _that word_! Why would she ever do that?"

"She's besotted," Sirius speculated.

"No kidding, Siri! What I want to know now is what can we do about it?"

Sirius frowned. "Do about it? She's made her choice, mate."

"Snape's ensorcelled her with a charm of dark desire or something, I know it!"

"A charm of dark desire? Where did you hear of such a thing, Prongs?"

James shrugged. "There's bound to be one out there. Otherwise how would any dark wizard have kids? They have to use magic to seduce a decent witch to marry them, much less lie with them. I mean—_look_ at them! They're so bloody involved in each other that the castle could fall down and neither of them would notice!"

"Mate, if Evans were snogging _me_ like that, _I_ wouldn't notice if the sky fell down," Sirius admitted.

James shot his best friend a nasty glare. "Rub it in, why don't you?"

"Prongs, maybe you ought to just . . . forget her and find someone else? That little Ravenclaw Maddie Swann has legs that go on for miles and she's built in all the right places. But she's shy, and I'm sure if you asked her, she'd be willing to put out for you."

But James shook his head. "I'm sure, Padfoot, but I don't want her, even if she's available. I want Evans. No good Gryffindor girl ought to have to put up with Snivellus pawing her every night. It's disgusting! I need to make Lily see that he's nothing more than an evil heartless bastard, a wolf in wizard's clothing. A swamp beast."

Sirius was nodding. "How are you going to do that? If she _is_ under Amortentia, it'll take something pretty big to break its hold on her."

"I know! Help me out here, Sirius! Before she shags him or worse, gets engaged to him!"

Sirius gagged. "That would be monstrous. Okay . . . let me think . . ." He was silent for several minutes, while below the couple continued kissing and embracing before finally separating and continuing their walk around the moonlit lake, which sparkled like dark fire when the silver light struck it. Sirius snapped his fingers. "Ah ha! I've got it. We can scare Snivellus so bad he'll wet himself. We can terrify the little bastard out of his wits and make him leave Evans alone forever."

James studied his handsome friend intently, Sirius had a look in his eyes that meant trouble for the one he was plotting against. "How?"

"Remember what tomorrow night is?" Sirius prompted.

"The full moon. Why? Oh." James smirked. "Padfoot, you're brilliant!"

Sirius gave him a mock bow. "One does one's humble best. I figure we can lure him to the Shack and let Moony catch sight of him. You know how he is when he's in Rage mode . . .that aura he projects . . .shove Snape up in front of the door and let him feel it, and I'll bet he'll be screaming for his mama in two seconds. Then we can tell him to break it off with Evans or else he'll become werewolf chow. He'll be so damn scared he'll agree to anything by then."

"Brilliant, Sirius! Just . . . make sure Moony doesn't get free."

Sirius waved off the other's concern. "He never broke free before, unless we unsnapped the chain. Don't worry, Prongs. By tomorrow night Evans and Snape will be history. Then, if you play your cards right, you'll be able to sweep her off her feet. Girls always like a bloke's sympathetic shoulder to bawl on, especially if they've just been dumped."

"Right. That's going to be the easy part." James said confidently. He had never met a girl who didn't admire him . . . until Lily Evans. But that was because Lily was bespelled by the snarky dungeon crawler. Once she was free, she would see that James was the one and only for her. They were both Gryffindors, both good looking and clever, they were meant to be. "How shall we get Snivellus to come out of the dungeon and follow us to the Shack?"

Sirius chuckled sinisterly. "That, mate, leave to me."

Satisfied, James spun around and headed back to the castle. He trusted Sirius implicitly. The dark-haired pureblood had never let him down yet, he had a streak of deviousness in him courtesy of his Slytherin ancestors that few ever saw, but it came out in times like these. Sirius masterminded most of their pranks, he was clever enough not to get caught mostly, unless his temper got the better of him.

Below, the unlikely couple embraced one last time before parting to return to their dorms, never suspecting that this night was one of the last they would spend in carefree bliss, reveling in each other's company, innocent and free.

CSCSCSCSCS

_The night of the full moon:_

"See you tomorrow at Hogsmeade, Sev!" Lily whispered breathlessly into Severus Snape's ear, he had just kissed her as they paused in front of the castle entrance. He had just agreed to be her escort to Hogsmeade tomorrow, for the first time allowing their secret attraction to be acknowledged publically.

At first they had decided to keep it a secret because of the rising hatred between both Slytherin and Gryffindor, as the Slytherins who supported Riddle became a byword for power in the dungeons, and their hatred for Muggleborns was well known, as well as their disdain for anything coming out of Gryffindor. Severus was not among that set, or indeed any of the pureblood groups at all, despite his formidable intelligence, he held himself aloof from even those of his House, all save the youngest, whom he tutored in potions and Defense. But those of his year and older saw little of him, he preferred his solitude and his friendship with the redhaired Lily Evans to any Slytherin witch, be her blood pure enough to date back to the Four Founders. Most of his House sneered at him behind his back, both for his mother's disgrace in marrying a Muggle and daring to produce a halfblood, and for his shabby appearance—his robes were usually of poor quality, since his family struggled to put food on the table, and he spent what little he earned working at Slug and Jiggers on top quality potions ingredients and texts. He preferred his hair long, it served to hide his eyes and thus prevent people from knowing what he was thinking, plus he didn't have money to pay for a barber, and cutting his hair magically only served to make it grow faster. Because he refused to declare himself for Riddle or against him, instead remaining above the fray, some students, especially Potter, Black, Pettigrew, LeStrange, and Rosier, thought him a coward.

Severus could have cared less. All he desired from life was to be left in peace to invent new drafts and improve old ones, and to marry Lily Evans, who was the only person in the whole world who loved him for himself and had since she was nine years old. But they had known enough to be cautious when their friendship had grown steadily into a pure and abiding passion, for theirs was a love forbidden, with their Houses at war, neither wanted to chance getting hexed by disapproving members of the opposite side, or in Severus' case, both sides. But sometimes it was hard, and they slipped up, especially when Severus was the target of mean-spirited pranks by the Marauders. Lily had defended him against Potter and Black, revealing that she cared deeply for him, as a friend, if not more. It had caused Potter to become even more annoying and petty than usual, but Lily and Severus had vowed to never let anything come between them. And now, it was time to show everyone that Slytherin and Gryffindor did not always have to be rivals, that a lion and a snake could coexist in harmony, and trade something more meaningful than insults and jinxes.

Lily savored the taste of him, as he kissed her one last time before parting with her at the castle entrance. Her lips tasted of chocolate and mint, as he had been sucking on a lozenge, she licked the sweetness off. "Sweet dreams, Sev."

"Same to you, Lily. Meet me in the Entrance Hall at nine-thirty, all right?"

"Will do, Sev. I love you."

"I love you too. Always," he whispered, which was what he always said to her when they parted now.

That tradition had started the night he spent outside Gryffindor Tower, waiting for her to come out so he could apologize for his dreadful temper. First they had quarreled, but upon seeing his genuine remorse, and also his devotion to her, Lily had forgiven him, and allowed him the opportunity to tell her that he loved her. And always would.

She waved goodbye before entering the castle and heading up the staircase to her room.

Severus looked about first before going inside, as was his wont. He had been made a prefect this year, and was very conscious of his responsibilities. He knew that the full moon was a prime time for students to prank each other, especially older ones terrorizing the younger ones. Most of the pranks were pulled by Slytherins and Gryffindors on each other, though some older Slytherins used their position to force Slytherin firsties to do things like polish their boots or gather volatile ingredients for their potions projects. And then there were the Marauders, the bane of his existence, they pranked everyone, including professors, but they tended to target Slytherins more, and himself in particular.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye, and turned rapidly, his wand out. He had learned the hard way to always be prepared for someone to hex him from behind, the Marauders did it often enough, especially that cowardly sneak Pettigrew. What he saw was Black drawing Pettigrew behind some hedges that flanked the courtyard. Growing suspicious and knowing those two's penchant for nasty pranks, Severus followed, soft-footed.

As he drew nigh, he heard Black say, "Come on, Wormy, grow a little backbone. It'll be fun, we'll have a campfire and roast some marshmallows and grill cheese sandwiches on sticks. It'll be our own Halloween bonfire celebration."

"But I'm afraid of fire, Sirius!" whimpered Pettigrew. "And I don't like the Whomping Willow either."

"The Willow won't whomp you unless you're too slow to duck," Sirius snorted. "Besides, I've heard there's an entire library hidden beneath its roots . . . all kinds of spellbooks, really old ones, with ancient potions in them and defensive spells . . . that's why it was planted, to guard the treasures of Hogwarts."

"Really? How do you know?"

"I don't, not really. But what do you say we check it out? We could be the first to discover some spell that can kill You-Know-Who . . . or his followers."

"Like Snivellus?"

"Yeah, like him," Sirius laughed mockingly.

Severus fought to keep from snarling that Black was too stupid to live. He couldn't believe they would actually dare to set a fire by the willow. Not after the lecture Sprout had given all of them today, warning at how dry the grass and trees were, because of the sweltering heat of the summer. Some claimed the weather had been witched by Voldemort, because it was too hot for northern Scotland. But whatever the reason, the fact remained that the land was parched and dry as a bone. They had had no rain for weeks. Not since April. That meant that a stray spark from a fire could set the willow and the entire grounds alight. Idiots! He was also, however, very curious about the supposed cache of spellbooks hidden beneath the willow. He suspected it was probably nothing but rumors, but what if Black was correct and there were ancient texts beneath the tree? A Whomping Willow was a guardian tree, one that was planted to guard something or someone. Why not some ancient and valuable spellbooks? He couldn't bear the thought that such ignoramuses like Black, Pettigrew, and Potter would put their filthy hands all over them, they had no respect for the written word at all. Potter drew stupid cartoon characters in his textbooks, for Merlin's sake!

His curiosity raging and also his need to catch Black and Pettigrew doing something truly forbidden, giving him an excuse to take points and give them detention, made Severus follow the two across the grounds. He hoped that they were meeting Potter and Lupin there as well, he would enjoy giving out detention to all of them, especially that arrogant shite Potter. Silent as a shadow, he trailed them.

CSCSCSCSCS

_Gryffindor Tower:_

Lily was sprawled across her bed, dressed in her most comfortable pair of denims and a short-sleeved emerald green babydoll top. Severus had told her that the shirt perfectly matched her eyes, and the thin cotton allowed her to be cool in the Tower, which was stiflingly hot, even with the windows open. She was trying to study her Herbology text book, her ankles crossed, her feet bare. She had her chin propped in her hands while she read, a mannerism that Severus sometimes teased her about.

Across the room Mary Macdonald and Alice Prewitt were laughing at something silly that had gone on during Astronomy, sipping butterbeers, and arguing goodnaturedly about who had the more built boyfriend. Alice was going steady with Frank Longbottom, who was a Chaser on the Quidditch team, and she claimed playing made Frank have awesome shoulders and rock hard abs. Mary disagreed, saying Sirius had a better body because he played second string Beater, and that developed muscles more.

Lily pretended to ignore their conversation. She had nothing against Frank, in fact he was one of the nicest boys in their year, but she detested Sirius and didn't care to join in any conversation where he was the main subject, unless it dealt with him getting the detention he deserved for pranking Severus. She kept her eyes fixed on her text, though her mind was far away, recalling the last kiss she and Severus had shared that night. Unbidden, a soft sigh escaped her lips.

Her two yearmates peered over at her.

"Fantasizing about Sexy Sevvy again, Lils?" Alice teased gently, chuckling. She was one of the few in Gryffindor who accepted Lily's choice of a boyfriend, and wasn't forever insisting she give Potter a chance.

Mary made a face, as if she'd bitten into a sour pear. "I don't understand what you see in him, Evans. He's nothing but a greasy Slytherin follower of You-Know-Who."

"Well, I could say the same of Black, MacDonald. _He's_ nothing more than a spoiled rich bully who enjoys picking on firsties and persecuting people who've never done him any harm. Isn't that what the Death Eaters do?"

Mary gasped. "You're nuts, Evans! Comparing Sirius to those vicious scum! My Siri is _nothing_ like them. He only hexes people that deserve it, like Snape."

"Oh, really? Then why was he hexing a firstie yesterday morning? What did that kid ever do to him except trip over his own feet?"

"Well, he was a Slytherin and probably up to no good."

Lily rolled her eyes. "You know, MacDonald, people like you amaze me. You think you're such goody-two-shoes, but you're really no better than the Slytherins who think purebloods are better than Muggleborns. Only your bigots in reverse, thinking all Slytherins are dark. Either way, you disgust me."

Mary scowled at her. "You've some nerve, Evans, when you snog someone who probably wears a mask and tortures little children."

"You have no proof of it, MacDonald, except your own narrow mind. I happen to know that Sev refused all offers made by Riddle's crew. He told me he wants no part of them, now or ever."

"But Snape called you a Mudblood!"

"And Black calls you his sweet piece of ass," Lily pointed out angrily. "How you can put up with _that_ is beyond me. Severus never meant to call me that, it was a slip of the tongue, spoken in the heat of anger, and he apologized to me and vowed to never speak that word again. Since then he's been a perfect gentleman to me, which is more than I can say for Black, who's always copping a feel when a teacher's back is turned."

Mary tossed her head scornfully, her blond hair falling artfully over her shoulders. "You're just jealous, Lily, because I've got the better man."

Lily snorted. "If you want to believe that, Mary, go right ahead. But I know the truth. When you're crying into your tea cup next year because Black is off seeing someone else, Severus and I will still be together."

"Only because no one else would _want_ him, Evans!" laughed Mary cruelly. "Tell me, how do you stand touching his grungy hair? Does the oil get all over your fingers? Do you have to wear gloves?"

Lily's eyes flashed. "Shut up, MacDonald! Why are you so determined to believe the worst of Severus? What's he ever done to you?"

Mary shrugged. "He's a Slytherin, a dark wizard in the making. That's enough reason to dislike him. Plus, he hexed Sirius."

"And how many times has your precious dogboy hexed Sev? A lot more than Severus has, I'll bet! And for less cause!"

"What is it you Muggles say? One rotten apple spoils the whole barrel?" Mary inquired, smiling sweetly.

"You got the saying right, but we're not talking about fruit here, MacDonald. People are much more complex. At least some people are. Others, like Black see the world like a simpleton, us and them, and whoever's not one of us deserves to be hexed."

"Siri only hexes dark wizards." Mary insisted.

"Keep telling yourself that. But someday he'll go too far and hex an innocent person and then he'll be in for it. Same with the rest of the Marauders."

"You know, Evans, you'd get on better with everyone in Gryffindor if you'd wake up and smell the butterbeer. Dump Snape and go out with James. He's a much better catch, he's got it all."

Lily looked like she was about to hurl. "He's got all the arrogance and sensitivity of a pile of dragon dung. I don't date boys who think they're God's gift to women. Or who think they have the right to tell me who I can be friends with. I'd sooner marry a werewolf than Potter! His ego is too big for me to handle."

The other girl shook her head. "Poor Evans!" she turned to Alice, who had wisely kept out of the argument. "Someday she'll realize what she's missing. Even if Snape wasn't dark, he's so boring. All he does is study and brew potions. He's a stiff. At least Sirius knows how to have fun. Snape's idea of fun is probably stirring a cauldron fifty times."

Lily clenched her fists, but silently refused to rise to the bait. In her own way, MacDonald was as irritating as Sirius. They were made for each other, she thought angrily.

"Mary, stop," Alice spoke up suddenly, sensing that Lily had reached the limit of her tolerance. Ever the peacemaker, Alice tried to diffuse the situation. "I'm sure there's plenty Lily could say about Sirius, but she's considerate enough not to. Why don't you show her the same consideration?"

Mary huffed and pouted, like a five-year-old getting a reprimand from her older sister. "Fine! You're such a killjoy, Alice. Always playing Miss Prefect." Then she giggled shrilly. "You won't have to worry about Snape any longer, Alice. Because Sirius told me he was going to play the best prank ever on him tonight and make Snape flee the country with his tail between his legs. He said it was going to have something to do with the Whomping Willow . . . I think."

Lily sat up abruptly. Her textbook fell to the floor with a thump. "MacDonald, what do you mean? What are they planning?"

"I don't know. That's all he told me."

Lily's wand was suddenly leveled at the other girl. Mary squeaked and scuttled back against the wall. "You'd better not be lying to me, MacDonald. Or else I'll come back and turn you into a real ass and see how Black deals with that." She sprang to her feet, stuffed her feet into her shoes, and bolted out of the room. She had to warn Severus, and hoped she wasn't too late.

CSCSCSCS

_The Shack:_

Severus cursed himself for a fool, even as he struggled to get to his feet. His head spun dizzily, and he groped for his wand, only to discover it was gone. He was in a bare wooden walled room, with a small lamp hanging from the ceiling, and across from him, slavering and growling in a frenzy, was gray-furred, yellow-eyed werewolf. The werewolf was chained with silver, heavy links that served to keep him pinned in a small circle, but he still radiated a terrible aura of fear and bloodlust and hatred. Golden eyes fixed upon Severus, who was lying not ten feet away, trying desperately to shake off the jinx he had been hit with as he followed the voices of Black and Pettigrew down into the tunnel beneath the willow.

It had been a trap, and he'd walked into it like a witless first year, he thought disparagingly, trying to push away the nauseating fear with scorn. But the fear was slowly strangling him, cutting off his ability to reason, to think of anything but the beast lunging at him, drool falling upon the floorboards, eyes wild with the need to tear and rend and slay. Severus forced himself to meet that terrible gaze, and he trembled with what he saw there. All raw hunger and savagery, with nothing to indicate there had ever been anything human within the crookbacked monster at all.

Severus shoved himself to his knees, and half-turned, banging upon the door behind him, which was locked. "Black, you bastard! Let me out! Are you insane? There's a werewolf in here!" He pounded the door till his knuckles were bloody. "BLACK! Let me out! NOW!"

"What's the magic word, Snivvy?" taunted another voice.

"Potter! I knew you had to be behind this," Severus rasped. Sweat trickled down his face as he heard the sharp scrape of claws across the floor and then the soft sound of the werewolf whining. "What kind of sick joke is this?"

_Don't think about what could happen if the beast frees itself. Those chains are silver, a werewolf can't break them._

"No joke, Snivellus," Black replied, his voice hard and sharp. "We want you to promise us something. Then we'll let you out."

"Sod off, Black!" spat Snape.

Behind him, the werewolf panted heavily, and the silver chain clanked against the floor as the gray beast paced back and forth across the floor, testing the limit of the chain time and again.

"Fine, but it's your funeral, Snape," Black called from beyond the door. "Your choice if you'd rather get devoured by a werewolf."

The lycanthrope howled then, a low keening sound that quickly scaled up into a full-throated wail that made Severus' head hurt even worse than before. The werewolf resumed his attempt to get free of the chain, throwing his full weight against the restraints, uncaring if the silver scent stung his tender nostrils and made his skin burn. He was starving, and there was fresh meat for the taking if he could but reach it . . .

Severus glanced back at the beast, and went sickly pale, like curdled milk. He slammed a fist against the door again, his legs were still unresponsive and tingly, like rubber tubes, they refused to hold his weight. "I can't move my legs. What spell did you use, damn you?"

"Relax, Snivvy, it's only a Jelly Legs Jinx. It'll wear off in a few." Pettigrew laughed.

"We'll cancel the spell and let you out if you agree to one little thing," persuaded James.

"What?" snarled the other, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. Was the wall where the ring was soldered starting to bend? Severus squinted, but couldn't see that well in the dim light and couldn't be sure. He prayed not.

"Never see Lily Evans again. Remove the spell you put on her and tell her you made a mistake."

"The spell? What the bloody hell are you talking about, Potter?"

"Don't deny it, Snape. Either you cast a dark spell on her or you slipped her Amortentia in her butterbeer."

"I don't need a spell or a potion to make Lily fall in love with me, you stupid bollocks-licking prat!"

"Liar! That's the only way a smart girl like Evans would give you the time of day, Snivvy!" sneered Black.

"All you have to do, Snivellus, is remove the curse and we'll let you out. Or give her the counterdraft to the love potion," James said reasonably. "We both know Lily would never choose you voluntarily over me. What could you possibly give her that I couldn't, you miserable craven git?"

"Respect," answered the other, shivering as the werewolf began lunging at him, rattling the chain violently, teeth bared.

"Wrong answer, Snape!" Black sniggered. "Try again! But hurry, 'cause I think Moony's hungry."

"You fucking arsehole! This isn't funny anymore!" Severus yelled. He could almost feel the werewolf's hot breath on his back. "Open the damn door now, before I have you expelled for attempted murder!"

"Ooh, now we're really scared," taunted Pettigrew. "How are you going to do that, Snivellus, if you're torn into itty bitty pieces and inside the werewolf's stomach?"

Severus looked behind him again, and he heard a board creek ominously. "You're sick, all of you! And you claim I'm a dark wizard?"

"Say it, Snape. Four little words. _I don't love Lily._" Sirius purred.

Severus clamped his mouth shut. He refused to give in to them. His love for Lily was the one pure and shining thing in his life, and he wouldn't sacrifice it to a bullying snot and his friends.

He turned and faced the werewolf, fear surging up from the pit of his stomach. His bowels turned to water as he stared into fanged horror, knowing full well what fate awaited him. Bile clogged the back of his throat as the gray beast strained to the limit of his tether, strings of drool falling upon the floor as the shapeshifter grunted and heaved, eyes alight with a terrible hunger.

Severus's gaze shifted, as he heard the agonized sound of wood stressed beyond all tolerance, and he saw the boards behind the large silver ring start to bend and warp, splinters flying up into the air in a deadly splatter.

"The wall is breaking, dammit!" he cried, unable to help himself. He didn't want to die, not like this. "Open the bloody door!"

"Scared, Snivellus?" Peter asked in a singsong voice. "Is the big bad Slytherin afraid? Does he want his mummy?"

There came a series of loud pops as the boards began to give way, the ring tearing loose from the wall with a sharp screech.

"Potter! Let me out! Lily will never have you if you kill me!" Severus gasped.

James froze. "Maybe we should open the door."

"No! He hasn't promised!"

"Padfoot . . ." James began, fumbling with the latch.

He yanked the door open just as Moony ripped the ring from the wall and sprang at Severus' throat with a howl.

Severus just managed to get his right arm up across his throat before the werewolf was on him, claws raking him across the face and arm. The werewolf pinned him to the earth, an awful howl of triumph emerging from its throat.

A terrible pulsing fire seared him, and Severus Snape screamed.

CSCSCSCSCS

Lily had never run so fast in her life as she did then. She had thought Severus safe in his dorm room, studying, which was how he usually spent his evenings. But when she tapped on the portrait hole, and Regulus Black answered, he had told her that Severus hadn't returned to the dungeons as far as he knew. At her request, he went to check Snape's room, only to inform her that it was empty. Lily had thanked him and tore off up the stairs, fearing the worst.

The Whomping Willow was highly dangerous, as several silly firsties and some third years had learned to their dismay over the years. It could toss you into the air and swat you hard enough to shatter bones or knock you unconscious, or even kill if it hit you hard enough in the right place. It cared nothing for stupid young wizards daring each other to dodge its club-like branches, all it knew was if something moved within range of its branches, it was fair game. Lily had helped Madam Pomfrey patch up several youngsters who had dared to match reflexes with the magic tree. She feared the Marauders would throw Severus within reach of the tree and see if he could dodge quick enough to escape. That would be just the kind of sick prank they'd pull.

She sprinted down the path to the willow, her shoes slipping upon the wet grass, while the full moon soared overhead, bearing silent witness to the tragedy taking place below. She had just reached the tree when she saw the odd gaping hole between its roots and the fact that it wasn't moving. "Huh? What's that?" she asked herself.

Then she heard the screams, raw and full of terror, unlike anything she had ever heard before.

"Severus!" she cried, knowing instinctively they came from his throat.

She took three steps and jumped into the hole, finding herself going down a steep chute and then landing in the dirt. She was in a tunnel, she got to her feet and raced down it.

She had gone about ten feet when she came upon the Marauders, standing about stunned as a huge werewolf pinned Severus to the ground and was about to bite him savagely. Blood covered his face and chest and he was struggling to break free, to no avail.

Lily screamed and pointed her wand at it. A Repelling Charm exploded from her wand, knocking the beast down.

"Severus!" she cried, rushing past the Marauders to her boyfriend, trying to help him to his feet.

But she was not quite strong enough, and her spell, while powerful, did not affect a werewolf the way it did a normal human, especially one in the throes of bloodlust.

In those few moments, the werewolf rose and lunged at her with a roar of rage.

Before she could cast anything, it had grabbed her by the arm and bit down.

At first she felt nothing and wondered why that would be so. Wasn't being bitten supposed to hurt?

Then the pain hit, an agonizing burning, as if her arm had been bathed in acid, and she screamed, crumpling to her knees, lying half across Severus, who finally managed to stand up.

"_Lily!_" he shouted, and tried to grab the werewolf by the back of the neck and pull it off of Lily.

Faster than thought, the beast spun, jaws gaping, and snapped.

Teeth sharper than steel closed upon Severus' arm, piercing his flesh like a hot knife through butter.

Severus screamed, he could feel the poison enter him, transmitted through the werewolf's saliva, and knew he was doomed.

"Moony, _no_!" James cried.

Too late.

He pointed his wand at his best friend and his burst of magic knocked the werewolf against the wall. _Lily had been bitten. That was never supposed to happen._

But Moony was in full bloodlust and barely registered the shock, bounding back to his feet and going back on the attack. He was not going to be denied the feast put before him.

"_Protego_!" James chanted, and a blue shield enveloped the bleeding Lily and Severus.

Moony slammed into it, howling furiously.

"Padfoot! Get him away! My spell won't hold him too long!" shouted the Chaser.

Sirius transformed into a huge black mutt, easily weighing around a hundred pounds, but next to the lycathrope he looked like a Pomeranian. He charged the werewolf, yipping and biting at the other's muzzle and legs, taunting the beast to come and chase him.

The werewolf turned and snapped at the black canine, unwilling to be challenged by a mere dog, and with a snarl, tried to bite Sirius.

But Padfoot was fleet of foot, and dodged the massive jaws, and turned tail and ran, barking up the tunnel.

"Wormtail!" James panted. "Go get help! I'll go and help Padfoot distract Moony! Run! Lily could die! And so could Snape." He levitated the two injured wizards out of the tunnel, laying them down beyond the tree's reach.

Then he scrambled through the hole and bolted after the werewolf and the dog, shifting in midleap into the great white stag. In two huge bounds, the deer vanished into the forest, following the sounds of the frustrated werewolf.

Wormtail crept out of the hole, touched a certain knot with his paw, and the willow came back to life. Then the rat sniffed the air, wrinkling his pink nose at the scent of blood and fear, and scuttled away towards the castle.

Severus wrapped his arm about Lily and tried to stanch the bleeding with his uninjured hand, pressing his wadded up cloak to the bite, while above them the willow's branches swayed menacingly, unaware that the one it guarded against had slipped his leash and now roamed free.

**This is what happens when I don't get enough sleep and a plot bunny hounds me to death.**


	2. Infected

**2**

**Infected**

The white stag and the black dog raced after the werewolf, who had managed to outdistance them due to the gray beast's supernatural speed and stamina. Prongs raced as quickly as he could through the trees, his breath coming in harsh pants. He had never known Moony could move so quickly, at a speed that nearly defied description. Then again, his werewolf friend had never tasted human blood before, so maybe that had something to do with it. He had heard that the taste of human blood made a werewolf savage and feral. There was a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he recalled the way Lily and Snape had looked before he left, lying on the ground, bleeding and in agony. _It wasn't supposed to be like that. Lily should have never been there. I just wanted to scare away Snivellus, get him to leave her alone, not make him get bitten. Or Lily. Merlin, I never wanted to hurt Lily._ Guilt gnawed at his vitals and for the first time ever he felt shame for his actions. Normally he shrugged off the consequences of his pranks, telling himself those he pranked asked for it, but not this time. This time the consequences could not be blithely laughed away. _Someday you'll go too far, Potter, and then you'll regret it!_ Lily's words, spoken after that incident at the Black Lake, when he'd hung Snape upside down, echoed in his head.

Shaking his head, he urged himself to run faster, trying to cut off the running werewolf.

Behind him he heard Padfoot panting and whining, the dog was quick and agile, but even he could not sustain the werewolf's brutal pace for very long.

The werewolf felt energized by the taste of the blood on his tongue, and thus did not feel compelled to slow down and allow the other Animagi to draw close to him, as he normally did. He felt a quicksilver energy flow through him, and he was hungry, but did not feel like hunting anything within the Forest. No, he longed for tastier prey, like the ones he had bitten. He swung his head about, his nostrils flared, and caught the scent of human flesh upon the wind. The gray werewolf gave a soft howl and sped off, circling the grounds of Hogwarts and heading towards Hogsmeade, where the tantalizing scent was coming from. He would feast there, upon the tender flesh that dwelled in the village.

Prongs threw up his head and snorted. _:Padfoot, he's heading towards Hogsmeade, I think! I'm going to try and cut him off.:_

_:All right, Prongs. I'll try and herd him back towards the Willow. Maybe we can get him to go back inside the shack before morning. Otherwise we'll be in deep dragon dung.:_

The white stag began to spring, bounding over the ground at a frantic pace. _:Padfoot, we already ARE in trouble. The worst trouble.:_ But the dog was too far away to hear him, and Prongs broke from the trees and shot across the lawn, trying to head off the werewolf before he harmed anyone else.

Meanwhile, an old wizard in purple robes hurried down to the Whomping Willow, wand out, his face gray beneath his white beard. He spotted the two shapes lying in the grass almost immediately. "My poor children!" he groaned, bending over them. They were semi-conscious, bloodied, and burning with fever as the curse attacked their bodies with a vengeance. He quickly levitated them onto stretchers and floated them back up to the castle, bringing them to a special room where students with contagious diseases had been quarantined in the past. Then he fire-called his personal Healer, he dared not summon anyone from his staff, for he wanted no one to know about the werewolf he had allowed to come to Hogwarts. He knew there was little that could be done for the two students, as they were already infected by the werewolf's bite. Once they were made as comfortable as possible, he would search for his missing students. He knew it was paramount that Remus be found, before tonight's tragedy was repeated. Shaking his head in distress, he followed the floating stretchers up the stairs.

Lily groaned as she alternately froze and burned, in the grip of a very high fever. Her arm throbbed and sent waves of agony pulsing through her and she flailed about trying to get away from the burning sensation radiating from the bite. She whimpered, dreaming that she fled through a dark wood, where a ravening beast with deadly fangs pursued her. Just as the beast sank his fangs into her, she screamed and fell down a long way . . . into a burning desert where the sun beat down upon her and blistered her flesh. She lay on the sand, her whole body filled with a burning pain, her throat cracked and dry, her lips bleeding. Above her, buzzards circled, and she knew she was dying . . . Terrified, she called out for her mother, and then she remembered Severus. He had been hurt too . . . "Sev? Sev, where are you? Severus!"

Lily's cries brought Severus half out of the nightmare he wandered in. He half-sat up, his hand reaching for Lily's, but clasping only air. He gasped as the movement jarred his injured arm and sent jagged spikes of pain through him. He managed to turn his head, and saw Lily lying in a bed a few feet away. "Lily . . . it's all right . . . shh . . . I'm right here . . ." His voice came out in a rough croak, his throat was on fire, and so was the rest of him. He felt dizzy and nauseated. His eyes darted to his injured arm, finding it had been bandaged, but he remembered feeling the fangs sink deep into his flesh, and the terrible burning pain that had followed. He also saw that the scratches from the werewolf's claws had been partially healed, though they were still red and puffy, and ached.

Bitten. He'd been bitten and so had Lily. Severus felt his stomach churn and feared he was about to vomit. Now they were infected by the werewolf curse, doomed to become ravening beasts that hungered for human flesh and went mad upon the full moon. He wanted to gnash his teeth and howl at the injustice of it all. He was a cursed thing and it was all the bloody Marauders' fault! Despair slammed into him like a derailed express train and he drowned in its depths.

A cool hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away, startled. Then he hissed as the abrupt movement made his various bruises and cuts start throbbing again. He looked up at the figure who hovered over him, a tall man in his middle forties with brown hair and a kindly expression, wearing Healer green and the crossed bone and wand of St. Mungos. _Is that where I am? But this doesn't look like a hospital room._ Severus had been in and out of hospital rooms, accompanying Lily on her visits to see her mother, Amy Evans, who was terminally ill with brain cancer. She had been diagnosed last year on Christmas, and over the summer, Lily had gone back and forth with Eileen or Tobias Snape or Petunia to see her mother. "Where am I? And who are you?"

"You're in the quarantine room at Hogwarts, Mr. Snape. My name is Healer Flynn, I'm the Headmaster's family physician. He summoned me to tend to you. I've managed to heal the scratches and the bite somewhat, but they're proving resistant to my healing charms. I need you to take these potions for me." He indicated three vials upon a floating tray.

Severus tried to identify them, but his vision was blurry and was too sick to concentrate on them. "What are they?"

"A Pain Reliever, a Draught of Peace, and a double strength Fever Reducer." The Healer replied. He handed Severus the first one.

Snape didn't bother arguing, he simply swallowed the Fever Reducer. He took the other ones quickly, then asked for a glass of cold water.

Healer Flynn waved his wand and it popped up on the tray.

While Severus drank, the Healer ran another diagnostic and frowned over the results.

Severus looked up at the other wizard. "I'm infected, aren't I?" He already knew the answer, but he had to ask anyway.

Slowly, the Healer nodded. "I'm afraid so."

Severus felt as if a rock had just been catapulted upon his chest and had crushed his ribcage. He had known that the bite had transmitted the werewolf curse, but still a part of him had hoped that he might have managed to escape . . . But Healer Flynn's words had put paid to that faint hope. Severus shut his eyes. He wanted to rage against this cruel twist of fate, to scream his fury to the heavens, but the Draught of Peace was interfering. It was soothing all of the rage away, masking the despair, caging the bitterness, causing him to slide down a long tunnel into a half-sleep. His arm felt numb and with the pain dulled, he could finally rest. Though now he did not wish to, and struggled against the peaceful dreamlike urging the potion conjured.

"You're certain, Marcus?" asked a familiar voice.

"There can be no doubt, not if he's been attacked by a werewolf."

_That_ voice he wanted to hear more of. He fought to remain awake, but the siren call of sleep was slowly dragging him under.

"You can see for yourself, the infection is raging through his system and Miss Evans' as well. I'm sorry, Albus, but there is little I can do to combat a werewolf bite. I can only treat the symptoms, not arrest the curse."

"I know, Marcus. I know the curse is irreversible. But I thought perhaps you could make them comfortable."

"I've done as much as I can. The bites and scratches will heal eventually." The Healer said quietly. "Have you caught the werewolf that bit them?"

"Not yet. I haven't had time to search."

"You'd better call out the Aurors. Or a werewolf hunter. I've heard there's one down in Hogsmeade with a good reputation. Just came back from clearing out a pack in Canada. They say she's one of the best in the business."

"A werewolf hunter—here? Who?" Dumbledore sounded rather more alarmed than relieved.

Severus gritted his teeth. Even now, after the unforgivable had happened, still the old coot sought to protect his precious Gryffindor!

"I believe she's called Stone. Briar Stone. Would you like me to contact her for you?"

"No, that won't be necessary. I can handle this myself."

"But Albus, a crime has been committed! You need to find the beast and kill it!"

"That's going to be difficult, as I believe it ran into the Forbidden Forest. Thank you for coming out here on such short notice. Don't worry about the werewolf, Marcus. I shall deal with it. I trust you shall maintain patient confidentiality on this subject?"

"Of course!" the Healer sounded irritated. "I have never broken a patient's confidence, you know that. When are you going to inform their parents?"

"Tomorrow. Is there anything else I should be doing with them?"

"No. The fever will eventually burn itself out over the next twenty-four hours. Give Miss Evans the potions I have left beside her bed when she wakes. Make sure she drinks plenty of liquids. The same goes for Mr. Snape. If their fever spikes and they start hallucinating, call me immediately."

"I will. Thank you, Marcus."

"Goodbye, Albus. I hope, for your students' sakes, you find that werewolf and put a silver bolt through its brain. If it bit two kids, it's too dangerous to live." Then the Healer Flooed away.

Severus managed to hiss, "Professor . . ."

Dumbledore turned, regret mingled with sorrow in his blue eyes. "Severus, I am so sorry . . ."

Severus felt bile crawl into his throat. "You knew . . . you knew what he was . . ."

"Yes. I have known about Lupin since before I sent his Hogwarts letter. His parents were very reluctant to let him attend, they did so only when I assured them I would make certain he was restrained and unable to do harm to anyone. I never thought you would find a way to the Shrieking Shack . . .or that Remus would manage to free himself . . ."

" . . .it was Potter and Black! They led me there . . .locked me in the room . . ."

Dumbledore looked poleaxed. "Severus . . . you don't know what you're saying . . . you're feverish . . ."

Severus tried to glare at him, furious, but sleep had caught him at last and he found his eyes shutting in spite of himself. " . . .telling the truth, sir . . ." In moments he was asleep.

Dumbledore looked down upon the stricken boy. He could not believe what Severus had accused the other two of. Peter had come to his office and told him that Snape and Lily had been attacked by a werewolf, not how it had happened. Albus had known immediately who had attacked them, as there were no other werewolves at Hogwarts. He had been horrified and shocked and had not thought beyond his initial reaction. But Severus' impassioned words now put a different outlook on things. If the boy had been speaking the truth, and not speaking from a half-imagined fever dream . . . The Headmaster pursed his lips. Peter was still in his office. He would question the boy firmly, and so get to the bottom of this horrid affair.

"I shall be back soon." He hurried from the room, shutting the door gently behind him.

_The secret room, fifteen minutes later:_

Lily opened her eyes, they felt heavy and sticky, she rubbed at them with a corner of her sheet. She felt sick and woozy and her heart was pounding from the horrible nightmare she had just had, where she and Severus were bitten by a werewolf. She went to move her left arm and pain slammed into her, jolting her back to reality with a vengeance. She stared at her bandaged forearm and recalled trying to rescue Severus down in the tunnel, the savage snarl just as the monster lunged, red eyes gleaming, and its teeth tore into her. She shook and gulped back a sudden surge of nausea. _It wasn't a dream. Dear God, it was real. I tried to save Sev . . . but I was too slow._ She turned her head, and her eyes fixed on the figure in the next bed.

To her utter relief she saw midnight hair draped across the pillow, and Snape's familiar profile, his chest rising and falling as he slept. She put her hand to her mouth to muffle her sobs. He was alive . . . but infected. As she was. Werewolf. She could feel the fever in her veins, a terrible burning that no water could quench, the fever of the infected. Cursed. _Oh, God! What's going to happen to us now?_ Hot tears spilled down her cheeks and she turned her face into her pillow and cried. She couldn't go home, not with her mum so ill, and Tuney would never accept a werewolf in her home, she had barely accepted Lily as a witch, let alone a beast of the night. Once Amy had been diagnosed with cancer, she had told Petunia that if anything should happen to her, Petunia was responsible for Lily until Lily was of age. Robert Evans had died in an auto accident when Lily was ten, and for years it had just been Amy, Tuney, and Lily. Technically, Lily was seventeen, of age in the wizarding world, but not the Muggle one. Since her mother had been hospitalized over Christmas, Lily had stayed with Tuney at her home in Surrey, along with Tuney's new husband, Vernon. Neither of the sisters had enjoyed that, but Lily had been sixteen then, and too young to stay on her own at Spinner's End. Now though . . . Lily knew that Petunia would never let her cross the threshold, cursed as she was to become a rampaging beast at the full moon every month.

She had considered asking her neighbors, the Snapes, if they would mind letting her spend the summer there, since she got along well with Eileen and Tobias, and could perhaps work during the summer helping Eileen brew potions for her mail order catalogue business, like Severus did. It had seemed like an ideal arrangement, she could spend her days and evenings with Severus and his family, and sleep at night in her own room at home. That way she could have her own privacy and if Severus happened to come over, there would be no awkwardness involved. But now everything was ruined, and she cursed inwardly the selfish cruelty of her Housemates, whose blind prejudice towards Slytherins had caused this whole bloody mess, and changed all of their lives forever. _I hope you're happy now, Potter! And you too, Black! And Pettigrew! You've finally done something permanent to Sev and me . . . something that may make it impossible for us to ever be together._ She wiped her eyes, only to have more tears spill over. She wondered if the werewolf—Lupin—was still running free, and what would happen to him now that he had committed the worst crime a werewolf could—biting and infecting humans. Would they send him to Azkaban for life? Or would they put him down like a mad dog?

Shivering, she wrapped her arms and the comforter about herself, her fever made her teeth chatter and all of her bones ache, though that was miniscule compared to the hollow ache in her heart. She closed her eyes and tried to fall asleep, her mind chanting the refrain _"Cursed! You are cursed!"_ over and over.

CSCSCSCSCS

Moony lifted his head, the glorious scent of humans filling his nostrils. He started to salivate uncontrollably, then he threw back his head and howled, the ecstatic howl of a hunting werewolf, a deep primal cry edged with ancient savagery. It echoed through the still summer night, sending prickles down any villager awake enough to hear it, and making any prey animal within miles run for cover. The werewolf paused for an instant upon a ridge, peering down at the sleepy hamlet of Hogsmeade. The scent was strongest there, and it was there he would hunt. He dipped his head, inhaling the scent of warm bodies filled with blood, wood smoke, and cooked meat and vegetables. His clawed feet dug furrows in the earth as he crouched. Then he sprang forward, bounding down the dirt track that led from the Forest to the edge of the village.

Prongs ran hard, flecks of foam spilling from his mouth, cutting across the lawn and on a diagonal that would intersect the dirt track and hopefully the werewolf as well. Prongs could not believe the sudden change in his old friend, he had never heard Moony sound so vicious and feral, so beastial. Was this what happened when a werewolf tasted human blood? Prongs had always known that Moony was dangerous, or had the potential to be so, but he had always assured himself that he could handle the werewolf if he happened to turn feral. Once the werewolf had fed, he had always remained within the boundaries of the school and the forest, content to romp in the moonlight with his friends. But this Moony was different. He had none of his former playfulness, this one was all hunger and predator. He made Prongs' fur stand on end and caused the stag's instincts to urge him to run far away. He had to force his flight reflex down in order to intercept the gray monster.

His cloven hooves thundered on the pathway, as the stag halted and reared in place, pawing at the midnight sky, the moonlight sheening off his fur in icy rivulets. He snorted and bellowed loudly, the call of a stag challenging a rival. From beyond, he heard an answering bark as Padfoot made his way through the trees and down to the trail.

Prongs waited upon the path, hoping he had been in time to catch the werewolf.

A few seconds later, Moony came surging down the path, growling eagerly. The werewolf skidded to a halt when he saw the stag standing there, meat on the hoof, his for the taking.

Prongs pawed the ground, tossing his magnificent antlers, challenge in his eyes.

Moony gave a low howl, and lunged for the deer's throat.

Prongs caught the other with his antlers and tossed him a few feet away.

The werewolf sprawled on the ground, but was up in a flash, furious.

The stag turned, and raced off, knowing that Moony would follow.

He fled, the werewolf hot on his heels, with Sirius driving the big gray monster onwards by nipping at Moony's tail and ankles, much like a herding dog with a reluctant lamb.

They skirted the outside of the village, running along the hedges and stone wall at the border, passing some small cottages on the outskirts. They were gone in a few minutes, Prongs leading Moony back into the forest to hunt and after he would coax the werewolf back to the Shack and inside the tunnel once more.

They never expected anyone in the village to be awake at that hour, but someone was, watching the odd tableau from an upstairs window, a cocked crossbow at her shoulder. Hard eyes the color of midwinter frost followed the racing werewolf as it pursued the stag into the trees, and a slow grim smile crept over her lips. She had been almost certain, from the reports and conversations of the Hogsmeade residents, that a rogue were was roaming about. Now she had proof, and could thus set a trap for the beast. Soon another skin would decorate the wall of her hunting lodge, for Briar Stone was the best werewolf hunter in Britain, or anywhere else, for that matter. She had dedicated her life to ridding the world of the cursed beasts, and would not rest until they had all been eradicated.

She was twenty-eight that year, slender yet strong, her body honed like a fine instrument. She was dressed in a mottled green and brown tunic and leggings, her golden hair braided and tied in a queue. In her ears were earrings made of werewolf claws and she also bore a necklace of teeth, trophies of the weres she had slain, proof that she was as tough and deadly as those she stalked. She bore a single long scar down her left cheek, legacy of a wolf that had gotten in too close, back when she was inexperienced. Her weapons were simple, for simple worked best when killing weres. She carried a crossbow with silver tipped bolts, a long knife of silver and a brace of throwing knives. In her boots she carried a few slender vials of healing potions and two incendiary ones as well. Her wand was tucked in her belt, but she rarely used it. Magic was not very successful in killing a werewolf, they were resistant to it.

She slipped from the cottage she had rented and trailed the beast, noting the odd detail of dog prints following the rogue wolf and the stag. What would a dog be doing around a werewolf? Most dogs avoided weres, they disliked them because they were wild, mad, and dangerous. Puzzled, Briar Stone tracked them all the way to the Forbidden Forest. Abruptly, the trail doubled back and Stone found herself facing the castle. She cast about, but the trail ended near a large tree, whose branches rattled angrily at her. She peered up at the magical willow, knowing that no werewolf worthy of the name would be stupid enough to challenge a guardian willow. She pursed her lips and decided to warn the Headmaster about the werewolf running loose, and tell the locals to remain indoors when darkness fell, thus avoiding a lot of peril. Her eyes caught a glint of something wet upon the grass a few feet beyond the willow. Kneeling, she swiped a hand over the ground. Her fingers came away stained with blood. Scowling, she wiped the blood off on a cloth she drew from her pocket. She would analyze it later, but she had a gut feeling it came from a human. Had the wolf been bleeding, it would have left a trail wherever it had been. That meant she was dealing with a man-eater and a possible infected victim. She slung her crossbow over her shoulder and started back to her cottage, she had lost the trail tonight, but she would find it again tomorrow. She could warn the wizards then, for the werewolf had found other prey this evening.

There was something odd going on at the castle, or so said some of the villagers. They had complained to her about strange glimpses of a beast with gray fur on the nights of the full moon, and eerie howls and growls coming from the border of the village, one had found a carcass of a deer, eaten down to the bones, as well another large animal, like a unicorn. Briar was determined to get to the bottom of it, though she suspected that someone in there was harboring a werewolf. If that were the case she would arrest them too, for permitting a dangerous creature to roam at will where children were, as well as breaking the Ministry's fiftieth law, giving shelter to a man-eater, meaning any werewolf that had tasted human flesh.

CSCSCSCSCS

Had Stone looked back, she would have seen the astonishing sight of the Whomping Willow frozen in mid-swipe, as a black dog darted in and slammed a certain knot with his paw. Out of the darkness emerged a figure with dark hair and glasses, a shimmery silver cloak slung over his shoulders. The boy's hair was mussed and his spectacles were cracked, he had a smear of dirt across his face and part of his robe was ripped. The boy walked quickly out from the willow, then turned and whispered, "Shut it, Padfoot. He's in a Full Body Bind, I finally managed to cast it, he was still fighting me like bloody blazes, but I repaired the chain and the collar and put it on him. He should be all right till morning."

The dog slapped the knot again, and the willow returned to life, its club like branches swishing angrily. The dog belly crawled away from the annoyed tree, then sprang up and transformed back to Sirius Black. He scurried beneath the shelter of the Invisibility Cloak and together the two friends made their way back to the castle. They used the secret entrance in the dungeon and made their way cautiously up the stairs and to Gryffindor Tower. All was quiet and still, and James began to hope they might arrive at their common room without further mishaps. "Siri, check the map," he whispered, pausing just before the final corridor that lead to the portrait hole.

Sirius fumbled with the map in his pocket, tapped it and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The map immediately showed all the rooms in the castle and the occupants within them. He held his wand close to the parchment and saw a dot labeled Albus Dumbledore standing in front of the portrait hole. "Uh . . . James . . . the Headmaster's up here!"

Before either of them could change direction, they heard footsteps and then Dumbledore said sharply, "Mr. Potter and Mr. Black, come out from beneath that Invisibility Cloak right now. I know you are there, so no use in trying to hide."

James and Sirius swallowed hard, for Dumbledore's tone lacked any of its usual pleasant tone. It was cold and stern. Slowly, James threw off the hood, revealing himself and his best mate. "Uh, hi, professor! Sirius and I were just . . ."

"Spare me the lies, boys. I know very well what you've been up to tonight." Dumbledore snapped, and his eyes were glittering with a fierce light neither boy had ever seen in them before. "Come with me to my office. There are things we need to discuss."

"Yes, sir." James muttered, then winced as Dumbledore's hand closed over his ear and the Headmaster marched both him and Sirius down the stairs, silent and grim with disapproval. _Bloody hell! But I think we're really screwed._

**Hope you all liked this next part. Just a reminder, this is an AU universe, not canon. **

**Next: Dumbledore lays into James, Sirius, and Peter. He also informs Remus of what happened and speaks with Severus and Lily and gets visited by Briar Stone.**


	3. Guilty

**3**

**Guilty**

Dumbledore shut the door to his office quietly, making sure the wards were up so no one could hear what was spoken. He directed the two miscreants to go and sit in front of his desk, next to a rather wretched Peter Pettigrew. Pettigrew was huddled in his chair, pale and sweating. He didn't even look up when his best mates sat down next to him.

The Headmaster went and stood behind his desk, a thunderous frown upon his face. His twinkling blue eyes were flashing lightning and he looked like some sorcerer of old about to blast his unruly apprentices into grease spots upon the carpet. "Tonight I learned something that has shocked and angered me beyond belief. Tonight I discovered something that makes me bitterly ashamed to call any of you members of my House. In the past I overlooked certain behavior from you three, figuring it was simple mischief that you would grow out of. I overlooked the complaints I received from Professor Slughorn and Professor Sprout, from students like Severus Snape. But what has occurred this night I cannot overlook. Nor can I accept it as mere mischief. Have you three any comprehension of what you have done at all? Well? Answer me!"

Sirius looked at James, but his best mate seemed apathetic and not inclined to defend himself with his quick tongue as was his wont. So Padfoot cleared his throat and said calmly, "Sir, it was just a prank. If Snivellus had stuck to his own kind and not tried going out with Evans, we never would have had to teach him a lesson. We just wanted to scare him, to get him to leave Evans alone. You see, James fancies Evans but she wouldn't even look at him 'cause of Snape—the little rotter—so we figured we could make her see what a coward he was by showing him Moony. It was just a lark, nobody was supposed to get hurt—"

"But, Mr. Black, somebody _did_ get hurt," Dumbledore interjected. "According to Mr. Pettigrew, you three have been sneaking down the the Whomping Willow every full moon to unchain a werewolf and romp in the moonlight with him as if he were your pet mastiff! He told me that you have illegally learned how to become Animagi so you could "watch over" a transformed werewolf while running through both the Forbidden Forest and Hogsmeade in the dead of night. Is that true?"

"Yes, sir," James answered. "But nothing ever really happened—"

"Because you were lucky, Mr. Potter. Extraordinarily lucky. But now that has run out. Now the werewolf has turned upon you and tasted human flesh. You have caused poor Remus to commit the worst crime a werewolf could, biting and Turning a human. _Two_ humans." Dumbledore's hand slammed down on his desk. "You were foolish and stupid, thinking that you could control a fully Shifted werewolf all by yourself. It was all a great lark to you, disobeying school rules, unchaining a beast and allowing him to run beside you, wasn't it? It never once occurred to you that you could have caused people to die, did it? To be torn apart and eaten if Lupin become hungry enough? No, it's all fun and games until _someone gets bitten!_"

"Lily wasn't supposed to be there, sir!" James cried. "It was just supposed to be Snape."

"Oh, and does that excuse your actions?" asked the Headmaster coldly. "That you only meant to harm one student instead of two?"

"Snivellus deserved it!" cried Sirius hotly. "He's a little turd, always trying to get us in trouble, always sneaking after us."

"Mr. Black, Severus would have had nothing to report to me if you had learned to stay out of trouble. Instead you court it till your own detriment. Furthermore, no one deserves to be attacked by a werewolf. _No one!_ Especially not a young boy, Slytherin or otherwise!" The Headmaster growled, his eyes blazing cobalt fire. "Do you not comprehend the seriousness of your offense, young man? Your so-called prank almost resulted in the _death_ of not one, but three students!"

"Three? But sir . . ." James began.

"Yes, _three_, Mr. Potter!" snapped Dumbledore, glaring at the boy so fiercly that he shrank away from him. "Three, for if the Ministry ever became aware that Lupin bit two people tonight, he would be under a sentence of death. He would be Kissed by a Dementor and that would be the end of him. And had he bitten either Mr. Snape or Miss Evans in the right spot, he could have torn out their throats. All of that, Mr. Potter, because of your hurt pride over a girl! Why did you not simply ask that she go out with you?"

"I did!" James said, blushing. "She told me no."

"Then you should have left her be. Or didn't your father ever teach you that when a girl says no it's no?"

"But it was wrong, sir! She doesn't belong with Snape! She never did!" James cried passionately.

"That was not your decision to make. It always belonged to Lily. Your petty jealousy and stubbornness have caused this terrible incident to occur. You have altered irrevocably the lives of Lily and Severus forever. Because of you, Remus' life hangs in the balance, because of you two innocents are cursed forever, and all you can say is that Severus Snape does not deserve Lily Evans! Have you no common decency within you, boy, or has that been buried beneath your arrogance and pride?"

James dropped his gaze, unable to bear the censure of Dumbledore's eyes. "I . . . I'm sorry, sir. But it's like Sirius said . . . I just wanted him scared, not dead."

"So you put him in a room with a werewolf? And you claim that you didn't know the risks? That is like saying you shoved a child in a cage with a tiger and expected him not to get eaten! It is ridiculous!" thundered the old wizard.

"But we're really sorry, sir!" bawled Peter.

Dumbledore turned and pinned the boy with his cerulean eyes. "Sorry is not enough this time, boy. Nor is detention. This is not something you can shrug off by writing a few lines or scrubbing the dungeon. This is deadly serious."

"W-What will happen to us?" asked Sirius, his insolence suddenly wiped away by the Headmaster's proclamation.

"By all rights, I ought to snap your wands and expel you. What you have done tonight and previous nights is inexcusable. You have behaved no better than criminals, which is how the Ministry will treat you. You are sixteen, old enough to know better! You are a disgrace to the honorable name of Gryffindor."

"No, professor!" wailed Peter. "Please don't expel us! It was a mistake!"

"A mistake that has cost three people their lives. Go back to your common room and think about what has occurred this night. I shall inform you of my final decision in the morning. Move!"

A wave of his wand and the three Marauders found themselves propelled out of their seats and out the door of the office.

They quickly made their way down the staircase, Peter moaning and sniveling the whole way until Sirius slapped him.

"Why did you have to open your trap?" Black cried. "You bloody traitor!" He drew back his hand again.

"Stop it!" James cried, grabbing Sirius' wrist. "He had to tell, Dumbledore already knew they were bitten. It's no good blaming Wormtail now. "

"But Prongs! He said he was going to expel us!" cried Sirius.

"What did you expect, Siri? A pat on the head and a lolly? Of course he'll expel us!"

"But nobody died!" protested Sirius.

"Shut up, Padfoot! Lily will never forgive me for turning her into a werewolf. Never." His head hanging, he shoved open the stone gargoyle then went directly to the portrait hole, his chest tight with unshed tears.

**PageBreak ~*~*~*~*~*~*Page Break**

Back in his office, Dumbledore slumped heavily in his chair. He felt every one of his one hundred and fifty years tonight. It had been over fifty years since a student was expelled at Hogwarts, and now he would have to expel three together. He wished there were some way out of this terrible dilemma. But he could see none. He made his way to a secret panel and touched it. The wall slid back to reveal his quarters. He would sleep on it tonight. Tomorrow he would tell Remus what had happened and then inform the Potters, Pettigrews, and Blacks of what their sons had done. For the first time in a long time, he dreaded the coming of the dawn.

**PageBreak ~*~*~*~*~*~*Page Break**

Dawn had just touched the tops of the trees when Dumbledore made his way out of his warm bed and down to the dungeons. No one, not even the ghosts, saw him leave. He carefully manipulated the humpback witch statue and entered the tunnel leading to Honeydukes. Once inside the shop, he Apparated to the Shrieking Shack, where he found Remus slumped over on the floor, still manacled by the silver collar and chains. He was now human again.

The old wizard reached out and touched the boy's shoulder. "Remus, my boy."

The young werewolf jerked his head up, his amber eyes meeting those of the Headmaster. "Sir? Is it morning already?"

"It is," said the Headmaster evenly, waving his wand. The collar and chains melted away like smoke. Normally he would leave them upon the wall, but he dared not leave evidence behind like that. Not now. He helped the boy to his feet, then said, very softly, "Remus, what do you remember about last night?"

"I . . . not much. Just the Shift . . . and then . . ." his brow furrowed. "There were screams . . . not mine . . . and blood . . . blood in my mouth . . ." He shuddered. "Oh, God! What happened? What did I do?" He could not recall much when he was in were form, it was all hazy.

Dumbledore gazed at him sorrowfully. "My poor boy! Remus, I am so sorry . . ."

Remus listened in mounting horror as Dumbledore spoke, telling him all about the "prank" his friends had played upon Snape, how Lily had come to his rescue, but it had all been too late. One phrase stuck in his head, repeating itself over and over like a death knell. _You have bitten both of them. Bitten them and infected them. Both of them are cursed._ He put his head in his hands, shaking his head back and forth. "No. No. No." He moaned, as if by denying it had happened would make it so.

"Remus . . ." Albus' hand clasped his shoulder.

He jerked away, flinching. "Don't! Don't touch me!" he hissed. "I'm a monster! I've bitten two students!"

"No. You didn't know what you were doing."

"That doesn't matter! Don't you see? Now we're all cursed!" Remus panted, his eyes wild. "And now I am dead!" He wrapped his arms about himself and curled over, shaking with sobs.

"Remus, I won't let that happen. I will do everything I can to prevent it . . ."

He lifted his head, and there was a terrible haunted broken look in his eyes. "Like you prevented me from biting Snape and Lily? Spare me your empty promises." Two tears trickled down his cheeks. "We both know I'll be hunted on all sides once this gets out. I'll need to leave. Soon. But first, I have a few things to say to my _friends_." He bared his teeth as he said that, and anger flickered behind his amber eyes. "And also an apology to make. Excuse me, Professor."

Before Dumbledore could say anything further, he turned and ran towards the tunnel entrance leading to the Whomping Willow.

"Remus!" the old wizard called. "Don't do anything hasty! Meet me at my office before dinner and we can discuss this!"

Remus didn't even acknowledge his request. He just kept running, his heart filled with terror and loathing and bitter regret.

**PageBreak ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Page Break**

Sirius woke to find a hand clamped across his mouth and started to struggle, before recognizing both the hand and the amber eyed gaze glaring down at him as belonging to Remus Lupin. His breath wooshed out of him. He tried to speak, but Remus cut him off. "Shut up. Don't say anything. Get up, get dressed, and meet me in the Room of Requirement in five minutes." Remus' voice was harsh and cold, implacable.

Then the other was gone, moving to wake Peter and James as well. Afterwards, the young werewolf departed the dorm, heading to the Room of Requirement. He was struggling to get control over his wayward emotions and right then did not trust himself not to try and throttle his former best mates. The room had chosen, this time, to decorate itself in calming blue and cream walls, with a comfy blue couch and thick throw pillows. A white rug was in front of a large hearth and some tea and cakes were upon a table. Remus had asked the room to create a safe haven for him.

He made himself sit upon the couch instead of pacing, trying to keep calm. But he knew there was no safe haven for him here. Not anymore. Not after what he had done. Sickness curled in his gut, stabbing him with a thousand knives, accompanied by the sour stench of betrayal. He detested the werewolf nature that made him so aggressive and unpredictable, but this time it was not the werewolf within that had betrayed him, but his best friends. He could not believe how they had done such a thing, but the Headmaster had not lied.

_Bitten. Bitten. Bitten._

He had done the unforgivable and infected two people.

He dropped his head to his knees and shook with loathing.

Until the door creaked open and James, Sirius, and Peter walked in.

Lupin's nostrils flared as he took in their scents, heavily overlayed with guilt, fear, and regret. They triggered something primal within him and the wolf within snarled and lifted its head. Remus sprang to his feet, his eyes glittering with fury.

"Moony, about last night—we can explain—" began Sirius, always ready with a glib excuse.

But Remus was not in the mood to listen. In two seconds he was across the room, his hands fastening in Sirius' robe, slamming the other boy against the wall hard. "That's _bullshit_!" the werewolf rasped, the anger surging up from somewhere deep within. He rarely let himself become angry as a human, preferring to lock that part away. Until now. "Do you know what you did to me last night? With your bloody stupid _prank_? Do **you?**"

Sirius struggled against Remus' hold. "Moony, it was an accident . . ."

"Is that what you call it, you arsehole! An accident that led me to _bite_ two innocent people? Huh? Because you put them there! Are you bloody _insane!_ You know what I am, what I can do!"

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt!" squeaked Peter. "Snivellus was supposed to agree to give up Lily to James and maybe wet himself after he saw you and that was all."

Abruptly Remus released Sirius and pounced upon Pettigrew, grabbing him and shaking him like a terrier with a rat. "All? You miserable stupid bastard! How dare you tell me that was all you wanted to do? You used me, dammit! Like I was some kind of dog! How many times have I told you that I'm dangerous after I've Shifted? You've known my secret for three years! Do you think I wear silver chains and manacles to make a bloody fashion statement, Wormtail? Do you?" he roared, shaking Pettigrew so hard his head flipflopped back and forth.

Peter squealed in terror.

"Remus!" James called. "Let him go. If you want to hit someone, hit me."

"Piss off, Potter! I'm through taking your orders!" He dropped Pettigrew to the ground and turned upon his last best friend. "I trusted you, you sodding ass! You were supposed to make sure I was safe! You _promised_!"

"I know. God, Remus, I'm sorry. I never thought it would go this far . . .never thought Lily would get bitten . . . or Snivellus either . . ."

"Guess you're not so perfect after all, are you, Potter!" spat Remus. "You and your brilliant schemes to win back a girl who will never give you the time of day! I told you and told you to just let it go. But did you listen? No, because the great James Potter is above such advice! The great James Potter knows he's every girl's fantasy and can't figure out why she wouldn't want to throw herself into his arms. Well, I know why! Because she doesn't _need_ you! She's already got someone who cares for her, maybe even loves her. But you couldn't accept that and so you used me to get rid of your rival! Damn you to hell, Potter! You've made me into a beast—a ravening bloody _beast_ who needs to be put down!"

"No!" James cried. "You're wrong, Moony! I'd never let them do that to you."

Remus laughed harshly. "Oh, really? You're the reason I'm going to get a bullet in my brain, you bastard! And the reason why both Severus and Lily are cursed forever! Do you even know what you've done to them? Of course you don't. You've always treated my curse like a big joke. But it's not! It's _not_!" He started to cry quietly.

James moved to touch him lightly on the shoulder.

Remus snarled wordlessly and spun about, slamming the Marauder in the teeth and knocking him down. "Keep . . .your . . . hands . . .off . . .me!" He bit out each word, a growl rasping just beneath the surface. "You betrayed me, all of you! You've made me into a monster! That's not what friends do."

"Remus, you don't understand!" Sirius protested.

"I do, Black. For the first time in a long time, I understand perfectly," answered the werewolf. "Stay away from me, Sirius. My days are numbered and I would prefer not to spend them with you. It's over."

Then Lupin spun on his heel and stalked out the door. He wanted to curl up in a corner somewhere and howl. But he didn't have that luxury. He had to keep up appearances and that meant going to class. He had to act normal, even though he felt anything but, so not to attract attention. Later, he would go and see the Headmaster. Perhaps Dumbledore could help him decide where to go next, because his days at Hogwarts were over.

**PageBreak~*~*~*~*~*~*PageBreak**

Dumbledore sat at his desk in his office, just staring at the parchment and quill before him. He did not want to have to write these three letters, but the boys' parents had to be informed of what had occurred and what punishment he had to mete out. He had thought and thought last night before finally falling asleep if there was a way to get around expelling the three. He had almost thought he could avoid that dreaded punishment. Almost. As of now, no one save the Marauders, himself, Lily, and Severus knew about Remus. Perhaps he could avoid revealing that secret. Perhaps . . .

He had been mulling over possibilities after breakfast and nearly all morning, while the letters remained unwritten. He felt as though he were mentally slogging through a bog, and trying without success to extricate himself from the quagmire. He had thought he might have found a solution when a knock came upon the door and Minerva called, "Albus, you have a visitor! She claims she must speak with you directly, that it is of the utmost urgency. Her name is Briar Stone."

Albus felt his blood freeze. Briar Stone . . . werewolf hunter.

He cleared his throat, then said, "How delightful! Do send her in."

The door swung open and a tall young woman dressed in leathers sporting an arsenal came through. He knew her only by reputation, she had never attended Hogwarts, she had grown up in North America, born in Ontario, Canada, and then moving from there to Montana as a young girl. In the past couple of years she had hired out in Europe and Russia and now she was here in Scotland. He had a queasy feeling that she was tracking his oldest resident werewolf. "Hello, Headmaster," she said, her voice was low and not unpleasant. She gave him a slight smile, but it never reached her eyes. They were cold as winter hoarfrost and no warmth lurked in their depths.

"Good morning, Miss Stone." He made himself smile genially at her, playing the merry old wizard to the hilt. What did she know? What did she suspect? "It's a pleasure to meet you. What brings you to this part of the world? I hope you don't plan on furthering your education?" he chuckled.

She lofted an eyebrow. "I prefer my education to come from real life, not a classroom. What I do isn't covered in a textbook, Headmaster."

"Indeed not, my dear. That was . . . a little joke." Dumbledore replied, smiling. "Your reputation precedes you, Miss Stone."

"I see. A few days ago I received a request from a villager to come and check out some strange happenings near here. This person seemed to think that there was a werewolf roaming nearby, and not one who was registered. A rogue. Hunting and Shifting near a school full of children. Have you perhaps heard or seen anything to match that description?"

"No, I'm afraid not. I am not one to be awake in the dead of night. I'm an old man and need my rest."

"Then it is a good thing that I am mostly nocturnal. Last night I heard howls coming from the trees bordering Hogsmeade and when I went to look out my upstairs window I caught a glimpse of a werewolf running along the village perimeter, chasing a large white stag and a black dog was following behind it. Most unusual. Have you ever seen a black dog hereabouts? Or a white stag?"

"Me? No. But the Forbidden Forest is full of deer. There may be white ones among them, you ought to ask my gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid. He knows the creatures that roam the forest far better than I. Perhaps he might know whom the dog belonged to as well."

"I mention this because a dog normally would avoid even the scent of a werewolf. Unless he was a werewolf's familiar." Briar said, her voice hard. "Do any of your students have a black dog as a familiar?"

"No. Students are only permitted to bring cats, owls, and toads to school. Perhaps the dog is a stray?"

"Possibly. I came here to warn you, Headmaster. With a werewolf roaming about, you'll need to keep a watch on your students. Tell them to keep indoors whenever possible and to never go out at night. Werewolves are predators and won't hesitate to attack and eat a child. They are mad animals, but cunning."

Dumbledore frowned. "But this one seemed to be hunting a deer."

"A wolf will hunt what it can catch at the time. I trailed this one to your grounds, Headmaster. It seemed to vanish when it reached that guardian willow of yours. Strange. I also found bloodstains upon the grass. Fresh blood." Her eyes bored into the Headmaster's own. "Would you know if one of your students was outside the castle last night?"

"What are you suggesting, Miss Stone?"

"I'm suggesting that maybe a student of yours encountered a werewolf last night and got bitten. If that's the case, you should inform me immediately, they're going to need treatment and to be monitored. It also means that the werewolf I need to hunt is a man eater, and doubly dangerous. It needs to be put down. For the safety of us all."

"Are you certain, Miss Stone, that there was blood on the ground? It was dark, you might have been mistaken . . ."

"I'm not. I've been a hunter since I was twelve, I know what blood feels like and smells like. This wasn't blood from a animal, either. There were no hoofprints beside it. Only the prints of human feet. Which can mean only one thing. That the person got hurt running from the werewolf or that the werewolf attacked and bit them. I'd suggest you question all your students, Headmaster, and maybe send them all to the infirmary for a checkup."

"I will take it under advisement."

She snorted. "You seem awfully calm for someone who has just learned that a werewolf is in the vicinity, and may have possibly harmed one of your students," Briar said. "Are you an advocate of werewolf rights, Headmaster? Do you believe, like those other deluded imbeciles, that werewolves are like humans and entitled to the same rights?"

"Yes, I do. It is hardly the wizard's fault that he was bitten by a werewolf and cursed."

"True, although some do seek it out for thrills," Briar sneered. "However, the nature of the curse strips away the wizard's humanity until there is nothing left save the beast. Eternally ravenous, eternally savage, and eternally vicious. By the time they Shift, there is nothing human left within them. They have become the monster out of legend. And then all we can do is to hunt them down and end the threat."

"What about mercy? Once this was a human being."

"Once, but no more. I don't believe in showing mercy to a predator that wants to tear out my throat and eat me for lunch. Show mercy to a werewolf and you're dead. Now then, I will warn you that anyone harboring a known werewolf who is unregistered will be subject to the full penalty of the law, which would include fines and suspension of your teaching license and even removal from your position as Headmaster. The Ministry has issued a new bounty on werewolf pelts and claws, they want them eradicated, and believe once that is done, the curse shall be ended for good."

"But . . . some werewolves live peaceably and have never bitten anyone! Why should they be killed?"

"It's only a matter of time, Headmaster. All weres have the killer instinct in them, they might go tame for a while, but sooner or later they all go mad and start killing. It's in their nature. Trust me. I know."

Something wistful flashed for a split second in the woman's eyes. Then it was gone and she looked cold and purposeful once again. "I'm going to hunt in the Forbidden Forest today, see what I can turn up. If your gamekeeper wishes to come along, fine. If I don't find anything there, I'll keep coming back here and waiting for it to show itself again. It's bound to return, they always return where there's an easy source of food. If you find any of your students showing signs of a werewolf bite or sight it, contact me. I'm staying at the Three Broomsticks." Her eyes narrowed, there was something not quite right here, she could feel it but not pinpoint it. "Remember, if you're caught aiding and abetting a man eater it's cause for severe penalties. It's not worth your job, Headmaster."

"I thank you for your concern, Miss Stone. I shall do as you ask, but I really don't think it's necessary."

"Better safe than sorry, I always say. Goodbye, Headmaster." She turned and left the office, her cloak swishing about her booted ankles.

He listened to her depart down the stairs. When he was certain she was gone, he began to swear roundly. This was all he needed. He had to get Severus, Lily, and Remus out of here soon, before the werewolf hunter began to grow any more suspicious. It was said that Briar Stone could scent the Change in a werewolf's body, even when in human shape. It was what made her so deadly as a hunter, that she could track a were even as a human. Dumbledore dared not risk it. The castle was no longer safe. It also meant that the two Marauders had been seen in their Animagus forms. Who knew what else Briar Stone might have discovered and not revealed to him? That wintery gaze missed little.

He recalled Remus in the Shrieking Shack, sobbing in shock and horror, and insisting he was a murderer. He recalled Severus and Lily, burning with fever in the secret room, doomed to Shift when the moon was high. He also recalled his lecture last night to the three Marauders, and how he had judged them guilty of endangering lives with their reckless decision. No, he had to go through with what he had said, or else look like a namby pamby fool. He would expel them . . . it was deserved and it would show both them and their victims that such would never be tolerated again. He could not afford to be soft. But one thing he would do . . .withhold the real reason for the expulsion. At least in public. The parents would know the truth, he would not lie to them. But he would swear them to secrecy.

He wondered sadly if he had made a mistake all those years ago allowing Lupin to come to Hogwarts? He had promised John and Rachel Lupin that their son would be safe here and his secret would never be revealed. He had failed in that task miserably. Sighing, Albus Dumbledore began to write, his pen scratching quickly across the parchment.

**Sorry this took so long to update but I've been working on a new story called Lily's Defender with Alethea27. **

**Next: Remus talks with the Headmaster and Severus and Lily. Plans are made to remove them from the castle and someone unexpected shows up to help. Plus a Ceremony of Shattering occurs.**


	4. Consequences

**4**

**Consequences**

Albus had just sent the letters off to the families of the three boys when there came a knock at the office door. He rose and opened it to find Remus on the other side. "Remus, my boy! Come in, what can I do for you?" he forced himself to sound cheery, though he knew that very soon this youngster would have to leave the safety of Hogwarts and go into hiding for his own good, and he was to blame for it.

Remus came in, looking upset. "Sir, I need you to tell me where Snape—I mean Severus—and Lily are. Please, I need to talk to them, to explain about what happened . . ." The boy's amber eyes were dark with pain and shame.

"Are you sure that's wise, my boy? They're still recovering and they might not want you to see them." Dumbledore cautioned. His heart went out to the werewolf, who was obviously tortured by guilt and shame, though he had been a pawn in his friends' terrible prank.

"I know that, Headmaster. If I were in their place, I wouldn't want to see me either. But I have to. They deserve to know that I wasn't . . . that I didn't . . . please, I just need to talk to them."

"Hmm . . ." Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "Very well, Mr. Lupin. If it will ease your conscience, you may visit with them for a brief time. They are still recovering from their injuries and must be kept calm. But first I must require you to take an oath to not reveal the place where I'm keeping them hidden."

"I'll swear to anything you like," Remus agreed.

"All right. Repeat after me—I, Remus John Lupin, do solemnly swear . . ."

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_The secret room:_

Lily woke screaming from a nightmare where a great grey beast stalked her through the secret passages of Hogwarts and she could not escape it. She woke just as it sprang for her throat, fangs dripping with blood, her arm throbbing like mad. She felt hot and sick and for an instant she was confused as well. Where was she? This was not her room in Gryffindor Tower.

Then arms came around her and a familiar silky voice was whispering in her ear, "Hey, Lily. It's all right. You were having a nightmare. Shhh . . ."

"Sev? Oh Merlin, I dreamed you were dead, that a werewolf had . . . torn out your throat and was about to kill me too . . ." She buried her face against his shoulder, shivering uncontrollably. "I feel hot . . . like I have a fever . . . am I sick?"

Severus gently tipped her chin up and looked directly into her eyes. "Lily, you probably have a fever. Do you remember coming down the tunnel into the Shrieking Shack? Do you remember what happened last night?"

Lily blinked, and stared at her forearm, which was bandaged tightly. Suddenly it all came back. She remembered trying to pull Severus away from the raging werewolf and she had been too slow and the beast had . . . bitten her. She gave a choked whimper and felt tears sting her eyes. "Oh God, Sev! It bit me! I remember . . . I felt it sink its fangs into me . . .it _bit_ me . . .!"

"I know. Me too." He showed her his own bandaged arm. He felt oddly like he had been told by a doctor that he had a terminal illness. Part of him was numb with the knowledge, but another part was screaming that it wasn't fair. And there was nothing he could do about it. But he tried to find some words of comfort for his distraught and frightened girlfriend, even though he felt he was grasping at straws. "Lily . . . even though we're . . . cursed . . . we can still be together . . ."

"But Sev, w-what about my mum? How can I go and see her when I'm . . . infected? How can I trust myself near her? I'm not safe to be around!" she started to cry, her body shaking with sobs, try though she did to smother them with her hand.

"Shhh . . . it's going to be all right. You're only unsafe around the full moon. And that's still a month away." Severus held her tightly, rocking her back and forth.

"What then? What are we going to do? I can't tell Petunia . . . she'd never understand . . . she'd throw me out in the street if she knew I was cursed to be-c-come a monster every full moon!"

"We'll work it out, Lil. You could move in with me, my mum and dad won't care."

"I can't . . . how could they deal with two werewolves . . .?" Lily sniffled. The Snapes had offered her numerous times to come and live with them since Amy had been hospitalized, since they knew how Petunia hated anything to do with magic or wizards, and treated her sister like a pariah. "It wouldn't be fair . . ." She turned her head and looked at him, tears wet upon her cheeks. "We're going to have to go far away, Sev. Somewhere we can't hurt anyone . . ." she gazed down at her arm in distaste. "Maybe it would have been easier if the werewolf _had_ torn my throat out . . ." she muttered, despair swamping her in a neverending tide of icy darkness.

"Never say that, Lily!" Severus cried, horrified. "Be glad you survived, even if you have to live with a werewolf curse. You're not alone. I'm here. Right here. And I always will be." He held her close. "We'll get through this, Lily Evans. I promise you that. No matter what." He kissed her on the temple, and she felt hot tears slip down to mingle with her own on her cheek.

"Sev . . . are you afraid?" she clasped his hand.

"Yes," he hissed. "I'm terrified. I don't want to become a beast and lose my mind and forget I used to be human. But . . . that's the nature of the curse and so I . . . have to learn to accept it . . ." He took a deep breath and brushed the tears from his eyes. He had to face facts and pull himself together. For a brief moment he wondered how Lupin lived with the knowledge every day that he went insane on the night of the full moon.

As if his thoughts had summoned him, the door to the secret room opened and Remus stood upon the threshold.

The older werewolf blushed when he caught sight of Severus holding Lily on his lap, his arms wrapped about her. "Err . . .sorry I'm interrupting, but I really need to talk with you . . ." he began awkwardly.

"Lupin!" spat Snape when he caught sight of the other. Suddenly his obsidian orbs were blazing with a terrible black rage, and he had his wand out and pointed at the other.

"Snape, please let me explain—" Remus came into the room, and the door closed silently behind him.

"Have you come to gloat then? About the clever trick your mates Black, Potter, and Pettigrew played on us? Did you think it was funny, that they used us as a walking midnight snack? _Did_ you?"

"No! Listen—"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't hex you into bloody pieces!"

Lily touched his arm. "Sev, I think we ought to listen to what he has to say."

Severus' mouth tightened. He felt like punching Lupin out, not talking to him. He struggled to control his hair trigger temper. He bristled, but couldn't help noticing the expression on Lupin's face—regretful, weary, and ashamed. The werewolf did not look as if he was happy about what had occurred. He inhaled and exhaled sharply, and lowered his wand. "Start talking, Lupin. And make it quick. Before I change my mind and hex you into hell anyway."

Remus swallowed. "I wouldn't blame you if you did, Snape. It's no less than I deserve for . . . what I did. But I just want you to know that . . . I had nothing to do with what James and Sirius planned. They never spoke about it to me. I had no idea what they were going to do. You probably think I'm lying, but I swear upon my wand I'm telling the truth."

"Why should I believe you now? After all the times you stood there and watched while they attacked me three on one because they were bored or because I existed? Why should this be any different?" sneered Severus, his eyes burning coals in his parchment-pale face.

Remus' shoulders slumped. "Because this was something I never expected to happen . . . ever. I don't blame you for hating me, Snape. Or you either, Lily. I . . . overlooked a lot of things my former friends did because I . . . was afraid that if I didn't, they would turn on me. You see, I was always careful before, to never let anybody too close, because once they found out what I was . . . they ran away screaming, or threatening to get a gun and shoot me full of silver bullets. My parents permitted me to come to Hogwarts so long as Dumbledore had a secure place for me to stay and the fact that I was werewolf was kept secret. They knew that if anyone else knew, people would be up in arms about their children going to school with a monster. I never expected to make friends, but Sirius and James liked me. And when they figured out I was a werewolf, they . . .weren't afraid. I didn't want to lose that, I didn't want to be an outcast again, or worse. I was wrong with letting them get away with their cruel jokes, Snape. I should have stopped them. I'm sorry I didn't."

Severus glowered. "A bit late for that now, isn't it? What's done is done."

"Remus, you said they were your "former" friends," Lily said quietly. "Does that mean you've broken up with them?"

"Yes. Once Dumbledore told me what had happened . . . I couldn't . . . forgive them for it. They made me a . . . murderer! Over some stupid schoolboy rivalry! Because James was jealous of you, Severus. Jealous that you had Lily and he didn't. And Sirius always hated you because you were a Slytherin. And Peter, he follows whatever the other two do like a puppy." Remus grimaced, the sour taste of despair filling his mouth.

Severus frowned sharply. "You're telling me that they set me up so Potter could claim my girlfriend?"

"Yes. James has always been . . . a little obsessed with you, Evans. And it only got worse when you turned him down and started going with Snape. He took it as a personal insult. I kept telling him to just let it go, but all he kept saying was "he doesn't deserve her and someday I'm going to prove it". Nothing I said would convince him otherwise. But even I never expected this."

Severus swore furiously.

After a moment, so did Lily. "What a bloody mess!" she cried. Then she looked at Remus again. "Last night . . . you really weren't aware of what you were doing? That you attacked us?"

Remus shook his head. "No. You have to understand . . . when it's the full moon, I'm forced to transform, it triggers the curse. And once I've done so, my mind becomes . . . savage, wild, and hungry. I'm not Remus Lupin, not human. I'm the Wolf—strong, unpredictable, dangerous. I don't think like a human anymore. I don't feel like a human either. There's only instinct and Hunger. When I'm like that . . . my memories are hazy, like a patchwork quilt torn to pieces. I'm always at my most dangerous when I first shift. The beast is hungry and just wants to eat something, anything . . . you were there so I . . . attacked you. I'm a predator, I kill to survive."

"If that's so, then why didn't you try and kill and eat Potter and Black? Or Pettigrew?"

"I did. But then they discovered how to transform themselves. They became Animagi—James was a stag, Sirius a big black dog, and Peter a rat. James used to make me chase him into the forest, where I could find prey to hunt—deer, boar, manticore, whatever happened to cross my path. Sirius made sure I stayed on track, and Peter was our lookout. Once I had killed and eaten, my appetite was sated and I was calmer. Still dangerous, but not about to eat them. On some level, I could see them as Not-Prey. That's how the wolf mind thinks. Prey and Not-Prey. Enemy and Pack. Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail weren't quite Pack, but close enough."

"What colossal idiots!" Severus spat. "Setting a werewolf free to roam about unchecked! Just one more romp in the moonlight!"

"When you transform back, do you remember what you did as a werewolf?" Lily asked.

"Not really. I recall bits and pieces, but it's hazy. Sometimes I can barely remember anything. That first time they freed me . . . they had to tell me what went on, I couldn't recall anything but chasing a white deer and wrestling with a large black shape. I was horrified and I begged them not to do it again, but they insisted it was all right, that they could prevent me from killing a person and they would look out for me. I trusted them."

"And they played you for a fool, Lupin."

"Yes," Remus said heavily. "I didn't really think about how dangerous it was, I just was glad that I had friends who would accept me. I was stupid."

"How did they find out where you were during the full moon? Did you tell them?"

"No. But James had his Invisibility Cloak. One night he followed Dumbledore and saw how the Headmaster froze the willow by touching the knot at its base. He showed Peter and Sirius and that was how they found me."

"So that's how Potter and Black snuck out of the school without getting caught half the time?" Severus asked.

"Umm . . . partly. But a few times the Invisibility Cloak wasn't enough, and sometimes Filch was guarding the secret passages to Hogsmeade, so . . . I invented something that would allow us to sneak about the school and make sure we weren't seen by anyone in authority."

Lily looked puzzled. "What was that? A Cloak of Shadows?"

"No. It was . . . a map. A map that showed the school and part of the grounds. I enchanted it to show where all the teachers and the Headmaster, Filch and the students were. Whenever they went somewhere, they would show up on the map. It worked . . . all the time."

"How very clever!" Lily said.

"Does it only work at school?" Severus asked. "Or can you charm it to work anywhere?"

"It's meant to work at Hogwarts alone." Remus said. "And it could only be used by us four, because we knew the key to activate it. Anyone else would only see a blank piece of parchment."

"Hmm . . ." Severus said, wondering suddenly if Lupin could use the enchantment on other kinds of maps. "Where did you find the map of the school?"

"Ah . . . we snuck into Dumbledore's office and borrowed his map of the grounds and school. Then I copied it onto the parchment with magic and used a different charm to show all the professors and stuff." Remus explained. "It took a few weeks to get everything straight."

"Where's the map now?"

"As far as I know, James has it."

"Remus, what's going to happen to us now?" Lily asked worriedly.

"I don't know. About you two, that is. Me, on the other hand . . . I have to leave . . .go somewhere no one will find me . . .the Ministry, they'll hunt me down and kill me for biting even one person, let alone two. I'm a fugitive now." Lupin said. "This is just going to kill my mother. And my dad . . . they always thought I'd be safe here, controlled . . . Dumbledore promised."

Severus snorted. "Dumbledore isn't omniscient. He makes mistakes just like anyone else. Especially when it comes to his favorite quartet."

Remus looked pained. "I'm not one of them anymore, Severus. I'm beginning to think I never really was. When I went to talk to them . . . it didn't go well. They hardly seemed sorry for what they did, only sorry they got caught."

"What will happen to them?" Lily asked.

"If the Headmaster has any sense of justice in him, he'll expel them," Severus said fiercely. "This is one prank he can't just brush under the rug." Or at least that was what he prayed would happen.

"We'll just have to wait and see, I guess." Remus sighed. "I . . . I have to write a letter to my parents and talk to Dumbledore again. I just wanted you to know the truth. If I could have stopped myself . . . I would have. I know saying I'm sorry isn't enough, but it's all I can say."

"We understand," Lily said firmly.

Severus stared down at her. "We do?"

"Yes, Severus. We do," she repeated, and elbowed him in the ribs.

He stared into her eyes and something unspoken passed between them. Then he looked back at Lupin. "All right. I'm willing, reluctantly, to give you the benefit of the doubt. I still don't trust you, Lupin."

"I understand. I'll . . . see you later. Maybe." Then Remus turned and let himself out of the room.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_Headmaster's office_

_That same afternoon:_

The Headmaster was not having a good day. After sending out the letters to all three Gryffindor's parents, making sure Remus went to class, and Lily and Severus were recovering decently in the secret room, he had gone down to the Great Hall for a quick luncheon. But he had barely eaten two bites of his chicken sandwich when he was interrupted by the arrival of Charles and Octavia Potter, John and Rachel Lupin, and Jasmine and Eustace Pettigrew. Albus had received an owl earlier from Orion and Walburga Black, declaring that their son Sirius was disowned from the Black family and was further an emancipated minor, so they were no longer responsible for whatever trouble he had managed to get himself into. He was living with the Potters, let them deal with him. As of yet he had not informed either Lily's mother, Amy Evans, or Severus' parents of their children's injuries. He did not want a bloodbath in his office, and both Eileen and Tobias had notoriously short fuses. Then too, poor Amy was terminally ill and in and out of the hospital.

He managed to finish half his sandwich and drink a pint of butterbeer before heading to his office with the six adults in tow. He wished he had the foresight to ask Horace for a Headache Remedy and a few Calming Draughts, the former for himself, the latter for the parents. But now it was too late. He swept into his office, and seated himself behind his desk, looking out at the three sets of parents gravely.

"Good afternoon. Will you all please be seated?" He waved his wand and six comfy chairs appeared in front of his desk.

Fawkes woke up from his nap and peered at all the new faces curiously. He gave a questioning trill, then remained quiet at a signal from his wizard.

"Now then, you all know why I have called you here. It is with deepest regrets that I must tell you, Charles and Octavia, and you, Jasmine and Eustace, that your sons have committed a grave offense and shall be expelled from this institution. I also regret telling you, John and Rachel, that your son Remus has committed a crime and has bitten two other students."

"Excuse me, Headmaster, but why must Sirius and James be expelled for something _their_ werewolf child did?" demanded Octavia shrilly.

"And just what part of your sons set up this whole awful prank did _you_ not understand, Mrs. Potter?" demanded Rachel. "Remus was not responsible for putting two classmates in harm's way, he was as much of a victim as Miss Evans and Mr. Snape."

"Headmaster, is there no possibility of a more lenient sentence for my Peter?" Eustace asked. "He was not the mastermind behind this so-called prank, he was just following the other boys."

"An accomplice is just as guilty as those who carry out the crime," Albus said firmly. "I'm afraid Peter must suffer the same consequences as the other boys."

"Nice try, Pettigrew!" sneered Charles. "Just because your son is too cowardly to own up to his mistakes—"

"My boy is not a coward, Potter!" snapped Jasmine. "Like you can talk, considering how your son and his friend have been in trouble ever since they walked through the doors. It's because of them that Peter has been dragged down into such notoriety. Why, Sirius Black is such a wretched child that his own parents disowned him!"

"The Blacks are horrible parents! Sirius was better off without them." Octavia cried. "What I want to know is why Lupin's boy isn't being expelled also—shouldn't he be held to the same consequences? And why was a werewolf allowed to come to Hogwarts in the first place? Headmaster, that never should have happened. You put all the other students at risk, including James."

"What are you saying, Octavia?" John bristled. "That Remus isn't fit to attend school like a normal boy? You arrogant bigoted hag! Remus had never bit anyone in his life and never would have if your son hadn't decided to trick another boy into going into the room where Remus had Shifted. So your precious James was responsible for this terrible incident. He even admitted it to the Headmaster. And Sirius was the one who masterminded it."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Dumbledore held up his hands. "Silence, if you please! I understand you are upset, but there is nothing to be gained by insulting each other and trying to pin the blame on the other's child. Octavia, I made the decision to allow Remus to attend Hogwarts because I don't believe in discrimination of any kind. Just because Remus is a werewolf doesn't mean he should be banned from having a normal education—and indeed Remus has been a model student. He made Prefect last year and this year. I am deeply sorry that he cannot continue his education here, but I shall not expel him, since he faces a much worse penalty from the Ministry and does not need his wand snapped in addition to the price on his head."

"You are as much to blame as my boys, Dumbledore!" Charles growled. "You should have made certain the werewolf couldn't be released!"

"That _werewolf_ has a name, Potter!" John reproved. "You used to use it when my son came to visit, have you forgotten it now?"

"Don't try and blame the Headmaster for James and Sirius' decision to snoop about and play chicken with their own and others lives," Jasmine added. "How was he to know your children would be so stupid as to deliberately try and harm another student like that? And by extension, his girlfriend? Or didn't you ever teach them about staying out of trouble and not taunting a Changed werewolf?"

Octavia whirled upon Peter's mother. "What's wrong with you, Jasmine? Why are you taking their side? Don't you care that your son is to be expelled?"

"Of course I do! I am deeply ashamed that Peter ever got involved in this royal mess. I intend to have a very long talk with him once he comes home, about doing what is right and thinking for himself and not just going along with what his friends do like a puppet. He too must bear some responsibility for what has happened. And so must your boys!"

"But they never meant for anyone to get hurt," argued Charles. "Albus said himself that James told him he never meant to hurt the Evans girl and he only intended to scare the Snape boy."

"Charles, don't be a dunce," Eustace snorted. "For the love of Merlin, use your bloody brain! Just what did James _think_ was going to happen when he shoved Eileen Prince's son in the same room on the night of the full moon with a newly Changed werewolf? That Remus was going to lick him to death? Come on, man, stop denying the truth. James and Sirius are guilty as hell of deliberately harming Mr. Snape and Miss Evans. Don't you feel bad for them? Their whole lives are ruined because of what our sons did."

"I don't know how I will ever be able to look Eileen in the eye again," agreed Rachel. "Because I know—I _know_ what it's like to watch your only child under that dreadful curse—and be helpless to take away his pain. Mrs. Evans too. Those poor children! And my poor son too, with such a dreadful burden to bear for all of his life!" She pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her eyes. Her husband put an arm about her.

"Charles, Octavia, I didn't call you here to debate whether or not your children deserve to be expelled, I have already made that decision, much as it pains me, based upon the confessions of Misters Black, Potter, and Pettigrew. They have admitted their guilt and as such I have no choice but to expel them for willfully endangering and causing harm to two fellow students. I have overlooked many pranks and misbehavior from Sirius and James in the past, and I was remiss in doing so, because I did more harm than good. I also regret that I did not realize that my protections for Remus were compromised, James and Sirius told me exactly how they learned to dismantle the protections, by the use of an Invisibility Cloak, an enchanted map, and becoming unregistered Animagi. I am partly to blame for Mr. Snape's and Miss Evan's injuries. The reason I called you here was not to discuss whether or not expulsion will take place, but to tell you that it shall, and the true reason why. For I will not publically reveal the fact that Severus and Lily are now cursed, nor who bit them. There is a werewolf hunter hereabouts and I do not wish to have her trying to slaughter innocent children under a curse, they will have misery enough without that. I will give the reason your sons are being expelled without mentioning werewolves, I shall say that Miss Evans and Mr. Snape sustained injuries from the Whomping Willow due to a prank gone wrong and it shall not be tolerated any longer. I am sorry if you misunderstood my message."

Dumbledore handed Charles the transcription of James and Sirius' confession. Charles read it and then handed it to his wife.

"A werewolf hunter!" gasped Mrs. Lupin. "Albus, please! You must protect Remus!"

"I assure you, my dear Rachel, I will do everything in my power to hide Remus, as well as Miss Evans and Mr. Snape, from her."

"Who is it?" asked John.

"Briar Stone," Dumbledore answered tonelessly. "I would also like for you to swear upon your magic and your wand that you will not reveal the true reason behind the expulsion to anyone else, and make sure your sons do not do so as well."

At the sound of Briar Stone's name, Rachel Lupin let out a groan and the other parents looked suitably horrified, for Stone's reputation as a ruthless woman who always got her quarry preceded her.

Octavia and Charles looked suddenly defeated and Charles said, "Forgive me, Headmaster. You are right. If my son confessed his misdeed then I have no choice but to accept it. It is hard, though, to think that one's own son and adopted one could do such an awful thing. James was always such a charming boy, full of mischief but I never thought him malicious."

Octavia sniffled. "He was always such a sweet boy! Sirius too."

"I am sorry, Octavia. I too had hopes for those two. Peter as well. Alas, sometimes things happen and we just have to pick up the pieces. Now, if you will repeat after me, the Oath of Secrecy . . ."

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_The Great Hall_

_That same evening:_

All students in all the Houses, save for Lily and Severus were present in the hall for the Ceremony of Shattering. The Heads of House had not yet told the students what was going on, for the Headmaster requested they not discuss the ceremony until all were gathered in the hall.

In years past, the Ceremony of Shattering had been performed with only the Headmaster and Deputy Headmaster or Headmistress and the Heads of Houses as witnesses, but Dumbledore wished to make this a public viewing, in hope that seeing justice done would convince other students who were like the Marauders that such was the wrong path.

The large table had been banished for the time being, replaced by a large block of granite upon which rested three wands—mahogany, chestnut, and hawthorn. Standing atop the dais were five people, all four Heads of House, and Dumbledore.

The four Heads stood grim and disapproving in front of four small tables upon which rested several possessions of the former student. In front of McGonagall was a school robe bearing the Gryffindor crest and a set of Quidditch robes, in front of Slughorn a black cauldron and a potions kit, in front of Sprout a set of parchment and quills, and Flitwick had several textbooks. Dumbledore was behind the block of granite, waiting impatiently for Filch to make his entrance with the guilty parties.

Dumbledore raised his hands and spoke, "May I have your attention, please? Doubtless you are all wondering why you have been called here. It is my sad duty to inform you that you shall be witness to a ceremony not performed in this hall in over fifty years. It is known as a Ceremony of Shattering, and will result in the expulsion of three of your fellow students—James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew."

Gasps of horror and disbelief echoed about the hall, and the Gryffindors looked pole-axed and ashamed. "Why? What did they do?" Some of them looked at Remus for an explanation, but Remus just looked at the ground and refused to meet anyone's gaze.

Some Slytherins looked quite pleased, and sneered at their rivals. "Must have been pretty bad for Dumbledore to kick their arses out."

"Silence!" Dumbledore lifted his hands again. "The reasons for this expulsion are as follows—Misters Black, Potter, and Pettigrew did confess to deliberately pushing Mr. Snape into the Whomping Willow, resulting in grave injury to his person, and also that of Lily Evans, who attempted to rescue him. Both Mr. Snape and Miss Evans have been hospitalized and sent home early, to recover from this trauma. Such extreme bullying will not be tolerated by me or at this institution. Therefore, they shall have their wands snapped and be expelled from Hogwarts."

As if on cue, mournful music began playing from invisible musical instruments, and the doors swung open to admit the Filch and the three Marauders.

Albus was wearing his very formal Headmaster gown, a somber black and midnight blue affair, not his usual moon and stars purple robe, and carrying a tall staff in his hand. His face was devoid of merriment, the blue eyes solemn. Filch walked one pace to the right and behind the boys, who were wearing plain clothes and had their hands bound in front of them by what looked like some kind of plant.

They wore expressions of shame and terror and bitterness upon their faces.

But at last Filch and the Marauders had reached the dais, and Albus made an abrupt gesture, and the invisible music ceased. He placed a hand upon Potter's shoulder, the boy flinched, but Albus ignored it and turned the teen to face the assembled students and other onlookers. He motioned for Filch to do the same with the other two.

Albus raised the staff and brought it down three times upon the floor, then he said in a ringing tone that carried to the furthest reaches of the hall, "As you are all no doubt aware, we are gathered here this evening to witness the Ceremony of Shattering. Such a ceremony has not been required since before I became Headmaster, and it is with great regret that I now perform this one."

He turned to the boys and said sternly, "James Charles Potter, Sirius Orion Black, and Peter Eugene Pettigrew, you have been found guilty of conduct unbecoming a Hogwarts student and malice aforethought against Severus Tobias Snape, Slytherin, and Lily Amelia Evans, Gryffindor. It is to your shame that you did use a valuable magical tree to harm said students, with clear intent to injure. This institution refuses to recognize you any longer as a student or a wizard of standing. You are _persona non grata_-outcast."

He brought the staff down hard on the floor.

Then Minerva drew her wand and intoned sharply, "You are no longer Gryffindors, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. I declare you unfit and unworthy to bear the crest and the robe. I see you not."

Her wand stabbed down at the pile of clothing, and it rose up into the air and shredded itself until there was nothing remaining but strips of red, gold, and black cloth, drifting through the air.

Then she motioned to the members of her House, and as one, all the Gryffindors shouted, "We see you not!" and turned their backs to the dais.

Then Horace stepped forward, his wand pointed down at the cauldron and the potions kit. "You are no longer fit to be my students, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. You have disgraced the honor of the school past bearing. You are unworthy and unfit to bear the cauldron and the kit of a true wizard. I see you not."

He glared at the young men, who shrank away from the fierce blue gaze

Then Slughorn hissed something and the cauldron and the potions kit exploded soundlessly in midair, leaving only droplets of several reagents to fall upon the stone floor.

He gestured to his Slytherins, who enthusiastically shouted, "We see you not!" and turned their backs.

Professor Sprout was next, her face stern and set. "You are no longer welcome as my students, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. You have crossed an unforgivable line. You are unworthy and unfit to hold a quill and record the wisdom of your fellow wizards. I see you not."

She waved her wand above the quill and parchment and they immediately became confetti, mixing with the remains of the robes and the potions ingredients upon the stone floor in mute testimony to the wrong done.

The Hufflepuffs echoed the other two Houses, also turning their back upon the outcasts.

Flitwick coughed, frowning hard at the young wizards. Then he said, in a quiet voice filled with disapproval, "You are disgraced as my students, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. You are unworthy and unfit to be privy to the knowledge and craft of a true wizard. I see you not."

He waved his wand and spoke a sharp, "Incendio!"

The books in front of him burst into flame.

When they had been burnt to cinders, Flitwick canceled the spell. Then he gestured and the Ravenclaws stood and intoned, "We see you not." And then spun about to face the hall doors.

Albus banged his staff down on the floor again three times and then said, "James Potter, outcast, your wand is forfeit according to ancient decree, for you are unfit and unworthy to be part of our company. May Merlin have mercy upon you."

Then he moved up to the block of granite and lifted the mahogany wand. "James Charles Potter, you are unfit to wield magic. I declare you broken!"

Albus lifted the wand high above his head.

Everyone in the room suddenly whirled around and faced the dais.

Then the Headmaster brought the wand down upon the edge of the granite block.

There was a tremendous CRACK!

And the wand shattered.

James cried out in denial, his eyes filled with tears.

Dumbledore tossed the pieces to the ground, then repeated the last part of the ceremony with Sirius' hawthorn wand and Peter's chestnut one.

Both boys looked pained and Peter trembled like a willow in a windstorm. Sirius sneered at him in disgust.

"It is finished. Get thee hence, outcasts. Hogwarts sees you not!"

At that, the rest of the spectators and the staff, including the Heads and Albus, all turned their backs to the boys.

And Filch practically dragged the miserable teenagers off the dais and back down the hall, amid the jeers and taunts of their former classmates.

Invisible hands propelled the three forward and threw them out of the doors, then the doors shut with a clap.

Albus turned to face the students and said sternly, "Let this be a lesson to all of you in the rewards of intolerance and hatred. We are all worthy of dignity and respect, whether pureblood, half-blood, Muggleborn, or Squib. Take heed from their example and 'ware following them down that road, for it shall only end in shame and disgrace. You are dismissed. You may resume your normal classes."

The students began to file out of the hall, still a bit shell shocked, but soon they were talking among themselves, albeit in more subdued tones than normal. It was now the general consensus that it didn't pay to get Dumbledore riled at you.

Outside in the Entrance Hall, their parents waited to take them home, with all their belongings.

Upstairs in the secret room, the two victims of Lupin's bite and the Marauders stupidity quietly drank some Pain Relievers and Fever Reducers and ate the simple supper of Paddington burgers, chips, and strawberry trifle with whipped cream. Neither spoke, but both wondered what would become of them and feared for what the future might bring.

**A/N: Hope you all liked this one. Sorry it took forever to update! Please review! Who would like Severus and Remus to become friends?**


	5. Goodbyes

**5**

**Goodbyes**

**warnings: Some profanity and you may need tissues!**

_The next morning:_

The students were subdued and quiet the next morning at breakfast, and spoke in whispers behind their hands, especially after the _Daily Prophet_ was delivered and featured the headline _An Unprecedented Occurrence at Hogwarts—Three Students Expelled from Gryffindor! Never Before Have So Many Students of One House Been Expelled at the Same Time._ They were also whispering about Lily Evans and Severus Snape, whom almost everyone knew had been an item, the Romeo and Juliet of their time, students of rival Houses who went in the face of every convention to be together. And now they were badly injured, possibly permanently. Some of the more rigid purebloods and the Slytherin Death Eater children found their devotion revolting and muttered that they had gotten what they deserved. Others, however, especially the girls, found the odd couple terribly romantic and wished they might know a love like that someday.

Alice, who had been Lily's closest friend besides Severus, was very worried about her best friend and decided to write her a get well card, and also one for Severus as well. Her opposite, Regulus Black, who was Severus' closest friend in Slytherin, was also planning to write a letter. He was terribly embarrassed at the fact that his older brother had gotten expelled, and knew he was going to receive a letter from his parents soon admonishing him to behave and comport himself with decorum and honor as befit his station. He was ashamed that Sirius had caused Severus and Lily to be injured and wished to apologize to them.

Dumbledore observed the students from the staff table, his heart heavy as a stone within him. He regretted the fact that he had to expel the boys, but they had left him no choice. They had committed a crime and had to pay the price for it. He hoped they would learn from it. He had been up to the secret room to make certain Lily and Severus were recovering, and had told them he would write their parents that morning, made sure they were taking their potions and had eaten breakfast. The Headmaster picked at his breakfast of fried potatoes, eggs, bacon, toast and kippers. He was not hungry, for the first time in a long time. For he still had the hard task of writing to Severus' parents—Eileen and Tobias Snape—and telling them the dreadful news. They were sure to be horrified and angry, and they had every right to be.

He picked at his toast and wondered sadly where he had gone so wrong with the Marauders? He had been too lenient, it appeared, and unfortunately, three innocent students had paid the ultimate price. Hopefully, he could prevent something worse from occurring. He pushed back his nearly untouched plate and excused himself, hurrying to his office to pen one of the most difficult letters ever written in his career.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Snape,_

_It is with deepest regrets that I write to inform you that your son Severus has been the victim of a grave and terrible prank. . ._

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

_Dumbledore's office:_

The Headmaster sat behind his desk, his purple robes embroidered with silver moons and stars arranged neatly about him as he waited, stomach churning, for the arrival of Eileen and Tobias Snape. He knew Eileen from his days as a Transfiguration professor, she had been one of his most talented students, and he deeply regretted putting her through such grief and pain. She was an accredited Potions Mistress and Healer, patenting several healing elixirs and renowned for her compassion and determination. He knew her husband only by reputation, Tobias Damon Snape had served in the Royal Air Force and been decorated for bravery and awarded the Victoria Cross for valour during the conflict in Korea when he shot down an enemy MiG F-15 with his Sea Fire aircraft. The dogfight had been even more incredible when you considered the fact that the enemy pilot had a better aircraft—faster, more firepower, and a greater maneuverability. But despite that, Tobias had managed to surprise the other pilot and get in one precise killer shot. It was an amazing victory, and that single kill saved the lives of hundreds of his comrades and American allies. Tobias was hailed as a hero and his name set down in the ranks of distinguished RAF pilots. He went on to distinguish himself further with his brilliant flying and tactics. He had been 19 then, upon his return home in 1953, he met the enchanting Eileen Prince, courted her for two years and then married her in 1956. Theirs had been yet another unconventional marriage, but it had outlasted every obstacle thrown at it, such as the lifelong disapproval of the Prince family. Severus had been born four years later.

Abruptly, the fireplace across from the Headmaster's desk flared with green flames and two figures stepped through onto the hearth. One was a tall witch with ebony hair and eyes, elegant and radiating power. The other was a lean man, a bit taller than his wife, with a shock of reddish hair cut close and blue-green eyes filled with a sharp intelligence. Clearly, Severus had inherited the best from both his parents. Eileen was wearing pale green robes and a pair of emerald snakescale boots and Tobias was wearing more casual gray trousers with a navy collared shirt and a brown leather bomber jacket decorated with dozens of patches from his RAF days.

"Professor, we came as quickly as we could," Eileen said, her eyes full of worry.

"Good morning, Eileen and Tobias. Welcome to Hogwarts. I wish this meeting was for another purpose—"

"Don't we all," Tobias said flatly. "Let's cut to the chase here, Professor. How and why did this . . . accident occur, and where is my son now?"

"Please, be seated and I shall explain." He Summoned a house elf and had tea and cakes brought, though neither of the elder Snapes partook of it. "First off, Severus is recovering and so is Lily. I have them in seclusion, and no one but me in this castle knows that. Everyone else assumes they are at home and no one knows the true reason about their injuries save me and the boys who were responsible." Dumbledore said smoothly. He told a small white lie, not wishing the Snapes to know that Remus had visited the two, fearing they would not understand.

"Not even their parents?" Eileen asked.

"They know the truth, as do the parents of the student, Remus Lupin, who . . . bit them accidentally. You must understand, Remus was as much a victim as Severus and Lily, he never would have attacked them if James and Sirius hadn't . . .did what they did. When I informed him of what had happened that night, he was horrified and remorseful. He knew what would happen if the Ministry ever learned he had bitten two students."

"What would happen?" asked Tobias.

"They would order him put down, like a mad dog."

"You mean to tell me they would execute a kid for this?"

"Yes. You see, Mr. Snape, according to Ministry law, werewolves aren't seen as people, but non-humans, and if one goes rogue, our laws allow them to be hunted down and killed, no matter the circumstance. Most people regard it the way you would killing a wild dog."

Tobias' lip curled. "That's disgusting."

"It is why I have to hide Remus, because eventually someone may learn of the truth, and there is a professional werewolf hunter in Hogsmead right now, a stone's throw away from the castle. But we can discuss that later. As I said in my letter, I deeply regret that this ever happened, I have spoken to all the boys involved, as well as Severus and Lily, and this is what they told me . . ." He recounted the events of that fateful night.

Eileen and Tobias listened quietly until he was finished, then Tobias leaned forward in his chair, his big hands clenching and unclenching, and spat, "Let me get this straight. You're telling me those three boys had problems with Sev dating Lily? That it went against some kind of bullshit code you wizards have? That they considered my son inferior to them because he wasn't a Gryffindor pureblood?" The blue eyes flashed.

"Unfortunately, that is the prevailing attitude. It is not one I agree with at all. Didn't Eileen ever tell you this?"

"Oh, I know all about the way you wizards regard Muggles like me," Tobias drawled, his voice soft and lethal. "My wife's family would sooner spit on me than acknowledge me as a person. Not that I give a bloody damn. They can go hang for all I care. But you knew about this House rivalry and did nothing about it? How many years have you been a teacher, Headmaster?"

"I was a Transfiguration professor for 18 years before I became Headmaster, and I have been Headmaster for 21 years," Albus answered readily.

"Over thirty years as a teacher and yet you didn't see that this schoolboy rivalry was getting out of hand? That's bloody fucking amazing!" Tobias sneered. "Those three little bastards persecuted my son and you just sat there and did nothing?"

"Tobias," Eileen said, laying a hand on his arm. But the look she turned upon Dumbledore was frigid. "How could you have let this happen, Professor? The rivalry between Gryffindor and Slytherin is no secret, it has always been there, even in the days of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. After he became the Dark Lord, it grew even worse, as I myself can attest to during my schooldays. But that was nothing compared to how it is now. It has become something vicious and brutal, if three students can conceive of such a plan to . . . remove my son permanently from the school because one of them fancies himself in love with Lily and cannot accept her choice!"

"You are right, and the fault is mine. I am as much responsible as Misters Potter, Black, and Pettigrew for what has occurred. I can only say that at first I believed the boys to be harmless pranksters, I did not realize they were targeting Severus exclusively, or that their pranks were cruel and humiliating. Nothing was ever reported to me, and the three were well liked and popular, at least among their own House. I had the occasional complaint from a teacher about them cutting up in class, but nothing to truly be alarmed at . . . or so I thought. If Severus had told me what they were doing . . ."

"My son would have never done that, because he probably didn't trust you," Tobias snapped. "It was their word against his, and he probably figured you wouldn't do squat, seeing as you were a Gryffindor too, and these kids had been getting away with murder. So he kept his mouth shut. He never mentioned anything like this to us either, he was probably too embarrassed, otherwise I would have put a stop to it right quick."

"But you should have seen the signs, Dumbledore. You were there. My husband is right." Eileen added. "If it had been a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff they were mistreating, would you have noticed sooner?"

"Lady, you are right to chastise me, I admit that I was blind. There has always been rivalry, as you say between Slytherin and Gryffindor, and I tend to turn a blind eye to most of their scrapping, or else I would be up to my ears mediating countless quarrels. I confess, I have also been busy trying to checkmate You-Know-Who, and so did not keep as sharp an eye out as I should have."

"Sounds like you need to learn to delegate, professor. Then maybe you can do your job properly," Tobias said scathingly. "There's never any excuse for negligence, this tragedy could have been avoided if you'd made a secure place for that kid Lupin to transform."

Dumbledore coughed. "I thought I had. I planted the Whomping Willow to discourage students from finding the tunnel and there had been rumors about the Shrieking Shack for years before. I never counted on those three being clever enough to follow me and watch how I entered the secret tunnel, James had an Invisibility Cloak and knew how to use it, and they became illegal Animagi as well."

"He had an Invisibility Cloak and you never confiscated it?" demanded Eileen irately. "You knew he carried it?"

"I . . .suspected it. It was a family heirloom."

"And all this time, you never bothered to check it out, or do bedchecks or something to make sure the students stayed where they ought to instead of wandering about the grounds in the middle of the night playing chicken with a werewolf." Tobias shook his head angrily. "Old man, you really fucked up, and my kid and my friend's kid paid for it."

He rose to his feet and began to pace the room, swearing quietly, his face a mask of terrible anger, grief, and fear.

Finally, Eileen called, "Tobias, quit pacing like a caged lion and sit down!"

"Shut up, Eileen," he ordered hoarsely. "Either I pace and swear or I strangle somebody, which would you like it to be?"

Eileen turned back to Dumbledore. "Have you told Amy yet? Because I think it best if you let us handle it. She doesn't have much time left, but even so I know she'll want to know about Lily's condition and make sure she's looked after. Toby and I promised we would help Lily any way we could, since her older sister Petunia despises her for her magic and is married besides. We were hoping that Amy would leave Lily the house at Spinner's End, but now . . . that might not even be an option. Albus, what was done to those three miscreants? Were they punished?"

"You mean you didn't see the morning headlines in _the Prophet_?" Albus asked, astonished.

"I live in a Muggle neighborhood, Albus, and even as remote as we are, an owl flying during the day would look mighty suspicious," Eileen scowled. "I don't get any wizard publications delivered to my home. I read the paper at work, if there's time and usually there isn't."

"Of course, forgive me. I could not, of course, reveal the real reason why James, Sirius, and Peter were in trouble. Not without making everyone aware of Remus' condition and putting him and Severus and Lily in danger. So I spread a story about how Severus and Lily were badly injured by the Whomping Willow, that the boys had pushed him beneath the tree in a nasty prank and Lily went to help him. I expelled them yesterday morning. All three of them. Here are the pieces of their wands." He pulled out a drawer and showed the pieces to Eileen. "Their Animagus forms are now registered with the Ministry and they are forbidden to transform without express permission from a Ministry official. Their parents know that your son and Lily were the victims of a werewolf bite. I should hope they would make their children apologize for what they did, with a letter if not in person."

Tobias finally quit pacing, his temper leashed, and returned to his seat, stretching his long legs out until his boots were almost under Dumbledore's desk. "All right. Let's discuss options. What do we need to do to keep those kids safe? How does this werewolf curse manifest?"

"As for the curse, I am not as well-versed as say, Rachel and John Lupin are in the effects before and after the full moon, but what I can tell you is that every month when the full moon is up, the victim is forced to transform into a . . .half-wolf and half-human beast. While in that form, he or she becomes savage and hungry and will lash out and try and eat anything . . . or anyone . . . that comes in range. They can infect anyone if they bite them, the curse is transmitted through saliva. You can feed a young werewolf raw meat, such as a deer or other large animal, a cow, a sheep, and once they have fed, they grow calmer. However, they are still dangerous and I chained Remus with a collar and chains of silver, since most werewolves are allergic to it and it burns them if they touch it. It's also the only thing that will kill them, besides burning or a magical attack. Remus has also told me that when he transforms, he cannot think like a human, he thinks more like a wolf, and when he transforms back, he cannot remember what he did as a werewolf, that it is very hazy, like a dream."

Eileen shuddered. "Great Merlin have mercy! My poor Sev! Poor Lily too! With the restrictions placed upon them by the Ministry, what kind of future can they have?"

"That is one of the things I am attempting to change in the legislature, Lady Eileen. I am an advocate of werewolf rights and equal treatment of them. You may want to contact Remus' parents and discuss the nature of the curse more fully with them. They would be the best ones to advise you on what to expect."

Eileen nodded. "I will do that. It would be good to talk with someone else who understands how . . . we feel. It's a terrible shock . . . and I'm still not . . . ready to accept it, even though I know I must . . ." Her voice broke then and she turned away to dab at her eyes with a handkerchief.

Tobias put his arm about her comfortingly. "You said something about a werewolf hunter earlier. What do we need to do about that?"

"Let me handle her. I believe I can distract her and throw her off the scent. She suspects a werewolf is in the area, but does not yet know anything more. If she finds nothing after a time, she will leave. Meanwhile, to safeguard the children, I suggest hiding them somewhere far away, somewhere they can transform without worrying about harming anyone. Since they cannot continue their education at the time, I shall send along books and other apparatus and a course of study written out that they may follow and so keep up with their classmates academically."

"For how long?"

"At least the rest of this term and the summer. After that, we shall see about arrangements being made for them to return to school, and I shall have to consider a new location for them to Shift."

"Where will you send them?" Tobias asked next.

"It is best if you do not know the exact location. That way should Ministry officials try and question you, you can tell them nothing, even under Veritaserum." Dumbledore said.

"Why would they do that if no one knows the truth?" Eileen asked.

"It is a precaution, Eileen. Who's to say that the Potters and those other parents won't go to the press and blab, or tell somebody in the Ministry because they're mad that their kid got expelled or whatever?" Tobias said softly.

"But they'd be dragging their own Name through the mud too!" objected his wife.

"That won't matter if they're out for revenge," her husband said wisely. "We can't trust them. We've got to think about Sev and Lily. I won't have them hunted down like animals. Right now it's safer if they just lie low. Till that hunter is gone."

"Maybe we should leave the country."

Tobias sighed. "We can discuss that later, Eileen. Dumbledore, you had better find them a place so remote that even the bugs know each other, so a stranger won't be able to sneak up on them. Will we be able to communicate with them somehow? Or will you be changing their identities?"

"It won't be safe for you to write letters, that's too easily tracked. But . . . I do have another method that might work, though I'd advise against using it too much, or at the same time of the day." He reached into another drawer and produced two small hand held mirrors. One was carved of rosewood, the other of maple, and each bore a rune on the back signifying communication. "These are two paired Mirrors of Mystical Speech. I shall give one to you and the other to Severus and Lily. When you wish to speak with them, you have only to hold the mirror in front of your face and say, "Severus, I would speak with you." The mirror will then show you the person who holds its twin and you can speak with each other just as we are doing now. They are very rare, the art of making them was lost centuries ago." He handed the maple mirror to Eileen.

"Can Tobias use this?" she asked immediately.

"Only if you're there as well, holding the handle." Dumbledore told her. "As for changing identities, I may have them change their last names, and be brother and sister, since that would be more acceptable for them to live together. If Remus joins them, he can be a fraternal twin to Severus. But the place I have in mind is far from any kind of town and hopefully they will not need that cover story for too long. I shall make certain they have all they need in the house, food, clothing, ecetera. They will lack for nothing."

"Except their families and their freedom." Tobias reminded him darkly. "If I were ten years younger, I'd be tempted to take all of this out of your hide, old man."

"I'm truly sorry for this, Tobias. If I could undo what happened, I would. But alas, that is beyond even my magical talents. Now we must simply keep calm and carry on."

"You sound like my bloody CO back in Korea," Tobias snorted. "Where's Severus and Lily? I want to at least say goodbye to them and Lily ought to be able to see her mum one last time."

"Tobias, I'm afraid Lily seeing her mother is out of the question," Dumbledore began.

"Like hell, old man!" the other exploded. "You wizards have Invisibility Cloaks and other spells you use to walk unseen among us, isn't that right? Then you can bloody well use your magic and let that little girl say goodbye to her mother! The woman's on her deathbed, dammit!"

"The risk—"

"—is negligible, and you know it," Eileen declared, her voice hard as iron. "We shall take her there and back ourselves, as we have been doing for the better part of a year. It is cruel and inhumane for you to even think of denying them this, Albus Dumbledore! Amy clings to life by a thread, I think she remains here only for Lily, because she cannot bear to leave her alone. I have been dosing her with some of my potions to ease her pain and make her more comfortable, but she is too far gone now for even magic to save. The doctors think it a miracle she is still alive. She deserves to see her daughter one last time."

"Very well. But keep it brief." Albus acquiesced. He sensed that if he did not, they would disregard him and go anyway. Then he also rose. "If you will follow me, please."

He led them through the secret stair to the hidden room.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Dumbledore entered the secret room first, saying cheerily, "Severus, Lily, you have visitors."

The girl and boy had been sitting on their beds, the tray table between them, playing tic tac toe on some parchment, they had called for a house elf to bring them quills and ink, they had been going to write letters to their parents, but had thought better of it at the last minute. So to relieve the dreadful boredom they began to play a few games, like Hang Man and tic tac toe, with the parchment.

"What kind of visitors?" asked Severus suspiciously, moving to grab his wand.

"Hello, Sev," came Tobias' voice. He nudged Dumbledore aside and came into the room.

"Lily, how are you, my girl?" Eileen said a moment later, hurrying over to hug the girl she considered the daughter she never had.

"Dad! Mum!" Severus exclaimed, lowering his wand and placing it on the table. "We were going to write you—"

"The Headmaster already did that, Sev." Tobias told him, walking over and examining his son, noting the bandaged arm. "How are you feeling, son? Does your arm hurt?"

"Not really. It's healing," Severus looked up at his father. "Dumbledore told you about it . . . right? About how I'm cursed to become a . . . monster." He dropped his eyes abruptly, his hair falling forward to cover his face.

Tobias reached out and pulled his son's head up. "Severus Tobias Snape, you are not a monster, and I never want to hear you say that again. You hear me, boy?"

"Why not? It's the truth," his son cried, the words bitter as bile. "What do you think I'm going to become on the night of the full moon, Dad? A bloody beast and a killer!" His eyes were bleak pools of despair and terror.

"Whatever you become, Severus, you're still my son. You may be cursed, but you'll always be that and we'll never abandon you. So don't you dare give up. We can beat this." He pulled his son into his arms and hugged him hard.

Severus allowed himself to be held, shaking with the force of his misery. He had tried so hard to be strong for Lily, but now with his father's comforting arms about him, he allowed himself to release the stranglehold upon his emotions. He began to cry softly. "Dad . . . I'm scared . . . I don't want to go mad . . ."

Tobias stroked his son's hair, murmuring, "Shh . . . It's going to be okay, Sev . . .we'll figure it out . . . your mum is going to try and invent something to cure you . . ."

Severus shook his head. "There's nothing . . . once you're cursed, it's forever . . ." He breathed in the familiar scent of leather and spice, they clung to his father's jacket and brought back many memories of his childhood, sitting on Tobias' lap and listening to him tell stories of his service in Korea, and the friendship he shared with those he served with, and coming home to find Amy Flynn, his best friend, going steady with Harry Evans. _"Once I thought I was gonna marry her, Sev. But she fell in love with Harry and then I met your mum and well, it all worked out okay in the end. And now you and Lily are friends, just like I was with Amy."_ Severus had always liked that story, of a childhood friendship that was still strong even into adulthood. Oh, how he wished he were seven again, and innocent, and his father could solve all his problems. "I'm a damn outcast, Dad!"

"No, you're not!" Tobias said firmly. "Not to me! I don't care what the bloody Ministry calls you, you'll always be a Snape and I'll always be proud of you, Sev." He began to rub circles on his son's back. Then he looked up and saw Dumbledore standing a few feet away, watching the sorrowful reunion, and suddenly he was furious all over again. "Damn you!" he snarled. "Get out, old man, and leave us the fuck alone! Give us some privacy!"

Dumbledore immediately withdrew, leaving the small family to make their farewells as best they could.

"How's my mum, Eileen?" Lily asked, hugging the older witch close. She could feel her eyes start to leak tears again.

"About the same," Eileen said softly, stroking the girl's fiery hair. "I visited her a few days ago. She's not in any pain now that I gave her some of my Triple Strength Pain Reliever."

"That's good. I hate to think of her in so much pain. I wish . . ."

"I know. But even magic can't cure everything," Eileen said sadly. "Believe me, I've tried."

"Yeah. I know." Lily sniffled. "I guess you know about . . . me and Sev getting bitten."

"Dumbledore told us. Lily, dear one, I shall try my hardest to find a cure for this curse. I know everyone believes werewolves are cursed forever, without hope, but I refuse to believe that. What magic has done, magic can undo. It's simply a matter of finding out how. And I am a Healer, I shall never stop trying."

Lily burst into tears. "Eileen, I'm so sorry! It's all my fault Sev got bitten, stupid Potter was fighting over me . . . if I hadn't . . . if I wasn't with him, then Sev would be all right now . . .!"

"No, my girl. You have nothing to feel sorry for, Lily Amelia Evans. That boy made his own choice to hurt my son, you had nothing to do with it. Like Sev, you were a victim in his clever twisted scheme. Loving my son is not something to be ashamed of, ever. It is beautiful and special and you should cherish it."

"I do. But I'm afraid . . . what if it isn't enough to get us through this . . ."

"It will be. If your heart is true, you can endure anything," Eileen reassured her. "Trust me on that. I know that better than anyone. Now, would you like to visit your mum? She's been asking for you." She smoothed the hair back from Lily's brow and gently wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I would, but . . . is it safe? For her to see me now that I'm infected?" Lily's green eyes were bright with trepidation and longing.

"It certainly is, you are not dangerous in human form, unless you plan on hexing someone, that is."

"Oh. All right." Lily gave her a tentative smile. "I'd like that. Do you think I ought to tell her about this?"

"Yes. She should know, she's a strong woman, Lily. She's not going to faint dead away. Not even now."

"When can I go? I don't want to wait too long."

"Perhaps later on, after we discuss a few things," Eileen said, sitting Lily down on the edge of the bed. She then switched places with Tobias, hugging and comforting Severus while Tobias did the same with Lily.

After the two teens had composed themselves, Eileen told them about Dumbledore's plan, and gave them one of the Mirrors of Mystical Speech. "Once you arrive at your destination, please contact us, I want to know if you're all right," she said. "After that, we can speak with each other once or twice a week, but we'll need to vary the days and times, so there's no pattern for anyone to discover. Just remember, this isn't forever, and in the meantime, I'll be doing my best to brew up a potion that if it can't cure you of the curse, will at least mitigate the effects."

"That's going to be almost impossible, Mum." Severus said.

"Well then, it's a good thing I'm not a quitter, isn't it? I'm going to do a lot of research and speak with the Lupins. Remus may be joining you in your secret place, he will be able to help you through your first transformation."

Severus looked rather put out. "Wonderful! Now we have to make friends with the one who infected us."

"Sev, it wasn't his fault," Lily reminded him. "Not really."

"He bit us, Lily!"

"True, but the kid was a weapon, Sev. Those other three bastards used him like they would have a knife to cut you open. They're at fault, them and your Headmaster for not keeping a tighter rein on them. Not Lupin. He's as much a victim as you." Tobias said firmly.

Severus sighed. He really didn't feel up to arguing with his father. "Whatever you say, Dad. Are we all going to see Amy now?"

"Yes. I just need to inform the Headmaster, then we can Floo home and go from there," Eileen said.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

Only the soft hum of the electrical monitors broke the stillness of Amy Evans' hospital room. Unlike many others, she had her own private room, with a window that overlooked a small plot of grass with a flowering cherry tree. The room was rather sterile, but Eileen and Lily had done their best to brighten it by bringing in vases of fresh cut flowers and pictures of Lily's dad, Lily, Petunia, and the Snape family. A colorful quilt lay across the foot of the bed and a few novels were in a small basket upon the table. Amy also had an attached bathroom and a small TV upon the wall. Her robe was wrapped snuggly about her and soft lavender slippers rested beside her bed. She was pale and had two IV's, one in each arm, and was hooked to a heart monitor as well, but otherwise she looked almost well.

Her reddish-blond hair was spread about her on the pillow, like a fiery halo. Her skin was parchment pale, but seemed luminous, as if a light touched her from within. Her nurses often claimed she looked like an angel, and wondered silently how much longer she was going to last. Her doctors had long ago stopped predicting how much longer she had to live, as there was no point in it, she had lasted far beyond the three months they had initially told her. Part of that, she knew, was Eileen's magic potions, slipped to her in the guise of protein shakes and fruit smoothies. The Pain Relievers and Strengthening Solutions preserved her failing body, but even then they were not enough to explain how the dying woman clung to life. Eileen claimed it was by sheer force of will, for Amelia Evans was the most stubborn woman she had ever met.

Amy turned her head at the sound of her hospital room door opening. Since her diagnosis, she had found that her hearing, oddly enough, had become more acute, or perhaps it was simply that she paid attention more to small sounds than she ever had before. "Toby! Eileen!" she exclaimed happily. She tried to prop herself higher on her pillows, but could barely manage it.

"Hi, Amy," greeted her oldest friend, he gently assisted her to sit up. "You're looking good today. Like a million pounds," Tobias teased, trying not to show how much it grieved him to see the vibrant woman reduced to such a state.

"Liar." Amy chuckled. "Eileen, how do you put up with him? He lies like a rug."

"He only flatters you if he loves you, Amy," the other responded. "I've brought you a surprise."

The door opened again to admit Lily and Severus.

Amy's face lit up. "Lily! Come here, I've missed you!" She held out her arms to her youngest, who resembled her the most.

"Hi, Mum!" Lily hugged gently, blinking away the threatened tears. She had learned months ago to suppress her tears until later, because she did not want her mother to get upset. "Are you feeling a bit better? Did you get the book I sent you? And the sweets?"

"Of course! The book was wonderful and so were the chocolate mints. I'm so glad you came. I wasn't expecting you till the end of term." Then she saw Severus and extended a thin arm to hug him as well. "Hello, Sev. God, but you're so tall you could probably touch the top of that tree! How did I miss that?"

"I grew overnight, Amy." He said, bending down to give her a kiss on the cheek. He bit his lip to keep from gasping at how fragile she looked since the last time he had visited, before Easter a few months ago. She had an odd, almost unearthly glow about her. He sat down on the other side of her, taking her hand in his, thinking sadly that she reminded him of a ghost. Why did the worst things happen to the best people? Amy should have had decades left to live, to watch her daughter finish school and marry and see her grandchildren. He blinked hard and looked over at Lily questioningly.

Lily drew in a deep breath. "Mum, Sev and I have something to tell you. It's the reason we're home early from school. You see, something happened a few days ago . . ."

Somehow Lily managed to tell the whole horrible story without breaking down. She drew upon an untapped well of strength somewhere deep within her, reciting the whole incident calmly, only her eyes betrayed her, they were glistening with tears. "That's why I came now, because this might be the last time . . ." she choked up and could not go on.

Amy reached out and cupped her daughter's cheek in her palm. Her touch was butterfly soft and yet it conveyed a deep and abiding love. "Lily . . . Severus . . . listen to me. You mustn't give in to despair. What happened . . . it was terrible, but you can survive. I know . . . I had the weirdest dream . . . I dreamed of four wolves running . . . running in a forest—one was a huge silver one, one was black as midnight, one was gray with white markings, and the other was deep russet with gold fur on the underside. All of them were running for the sheer joy of it, through a thick stand of pine . . . and it was peaceful and somehow . . . somehow I looked at them and I knew the wolves were you, Lily. You and Severus. You were so beautiful . . ." Two tears trickled down her face.

"I don't understand, Mum. They couldn't have been . . . werewolves don't . . . they don't become full wolves . . ." Lily said, blotting her mother's face with a tissue. "We become . . . a mix . . ." An abomination, she thought but did not say aloud.

But Amy shook her head. "I know what I saw, Lils. Trust me. I dreamed that two nights ago . . . and every night since. It's a sign."

Tobias rolled his eyes. "Here we go again, you and your signs, Amy. You sure you're not a witch too?"

Amy mock-glared at him. "Don't make fun of me, Toby. Didn't I tell you that someday you were going to meet a girl who could do things I could only dream of? And look at you now. Wasn't I right?"

"Yup, you were." Tobias laughed. "I can't deny that."

Amy's hands gently closed over both teenagers' and she whispered, "Remember what I said. And don't be afraid. You'll be fine. Eventually. And someday you'll marry and have lots of children too. I wish I could be there to see them."

"I wish that too, Mum," Lily said.

"We'll name our first girl after you," Severus promised, then turned away to swipe at his eyes.

"Don't mourn too long for me, Sev," the dying woman hissed. "For everything there is a season . . ."

" . . . and a time for every purpose under heaven," Severus finished the verse. "I know. But it's just not fair."

"Isn't it?" Amy gently drew his head around to face her. "Sev, I've lived a good life. It might have been short, but it was full of meaning and love. In the end that's all that matters. I have no regrets. Now it's your turn—yours and Lily's. Right now you've got a raw deal. But you can do two things about it. You can give up and let the curse consume you . . . or you can fight and learn to live with it. Don't let them win! Go out and live your life, curse or no curse. You have the most important things in the world to live for. Each other and your family. Never forget that. It's what's kept me going. Understand?"

He stared into her eyes and something passed between them, a spark of pure unadulterated courage and conviction. "I'll remember. Thank you, Amy."

She pulled him close and whispered, "Take care of my Lily, Sev."

"Always. I promise, Amy." He kissed her forehead. Somehow he knew this would be the last time he would ever speak to her. He stood up and said, awkwardly, "I'll . . . I'll see you soon." Then he walked quickly from the room.

After a moment, Tobias followed, his own eyes moist.

"I'll be back in a bit," Eileen said, giving her a smile. Then she too was gone, leaving Lily and Amy alone.

For long moments, Lily remained curled up next to her mother, listening to her breathe. At last she whispered, "Mum . . . are you afraid . . . of leaving us?"

"No, love. Not anymore. I know what awaits me. The bright country . . . and your dad. He's there waiting. It'll be like going home."

"I love you, Mum."

"Love you too, little one." Amy's lips brushed the top of Lily's head. "Remember, Lily. The courage of your conviction will see you through the darkness . . . and your love for Severus. Hold fast to that and never let it go."

Lily smiled through her tears. "Did you always know then? About Sev and me?"

"Child, I'm not blind. You were always inseparable, even as wee ones. At first I thought you were just like me and Toby, but soon I saw that there was something more there, something Toby and I lacked. The spark was there with you two, and it burned brightly. It was never that way for me and Toby. I loved him like a brother, not a husband. And he loved me the same way only it took him longer to realize it. But you and Severus are different. He is your other half."

"He really is."

"Hold on to that, Lily. Now go and live your life, my brave one. Live, love, and be happy."

Lily promised she would. It made a dying woman happy. But she had no idea how she was going to keep that promise.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*Break**

Back at Spinner's End, Tobias bid goodbye to Lily and Severus, for he would not be returning to Hogwarts with Eileen and the two teenagers. He hugged Lily and whispered, "If anything should happen to your mum, I'll let you know. All right?"

"Thanks, Toby," Lily hugged him back.

"Take care of yourself, girl. And don't let my son cop an attitude with you. If he does, just kick his arse."

Lily started snickering. "What, like Eileen does to you?"

"Yeah, just like that," he grinned. "We'll keep in touch."

He turned to his son. "If you need anything, Sev, use the mirror. Doesn't matter when, anytime of the day or night."

"I will, Dad." Severus hugged him tightly. "I'll be home soon."

Tobias nodded, a lump in his throat. Then he drew away from his son and pulled off his leather jacket. "Here, take it."

"But that's your favorite jacket," Severus protested. "It's the one you wore when you flew all your missions."

"I know that. Saw me through some tough times. Now it's your turn. It brought me luck, it'll do the same for you. You'll be fighting a different sort of war than I did, and it'll help." He pressed the jacket into Severus' hands.

"Thanks, Dad. I'll take good care of it."

"Take good care of yourself, Sev. And Lily." He crushed the boy in his embrace.

Then he released his son and stepped away, watching as they disappeared into the Floo Network. He prayed they would all come home safe, whole in mind and body. If not, however, he was going to personally kick a certain old wizard's arse.


	6. Alpha

**6**

**Alpha**

Upon their return, Dumbledore told them it would be best if they spent the rest of the day and night in the secret room. "Tomorrow the students are leaving on the Hogwarts Express, all save Remus, of course. He shall be joining you in the secret room after breakfast. Once the rest of the students and staff have left, you may come out and we shall discuss where you shall be sent for your safety. I need to contact someone, he can help you more than I can, you shall meet him tomorrow. Would you like me to have a house elf bring your belongings from your rooms? This way it shall facilitate the fact that you are gone."

"Yes, please, Headmaster," Lily said. "And . . . would it be possible for us to have a shower? I'm beginning to feel a bit . . . grungy." She wrinkled her nose. Her sense of smell seemed to have increased tenfold since being bitten.

"Of course, my dear. Forgive me for not suggesting it sooner. You may use my private bath." He clapped his hands. "Winkin, Blinkin, Nod!"

Three house elves dressed in Hogwarts hand towels bearing the school crest popped into view. "Headmaster Dumbledore sir! What do you wish?"

"Blinkin, I need you to bring up some refreshments for Mr. Snape and Miss Evans. Nod, I need you to fetch all of Miss Evans' belongings from Gryffindor Tower and bring them to the secret room. Winkin, do the same for Mr. Snape of Slytherin House, if you would."

"At once Headmaster Dumbledore sir!" they chorused, then they blinked out.

"When you are done with supper, you may come down and use my facilities, just tap the three bricks to the right of the bookshelf and you will find a passage to my quarters. Speak the name "Willy Wonka" and the door shall open."

Lily suddenly burst out laughing. "Professor, how do you know about Willy Wonka?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "I received the book _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_ by Roald Dahl as a gift from a Muggleborn student of mine some years ago. It is a lovely story. Have you read it?"

Lily nodded, wiping tears from her eyes. "Sev and I both have, when we were ten."

"Your mum bought us both a copy," recalled Severus sadly.

"I know. I still have mine."

"Me too." He turned to Eileen, who had been standing quietly in front of the fireplace. "Mum, I . . .I guess I have to say goodbye now." His voice was hoarse and he struggled to maintain his decorum.

Eileen came forward and hugged him. "Sev, I wish I could come with you, but I need to be here. I'll be working upon a cure for you. I refuse to accept the fact that there is nothing that can be done. Where there's a will, there's a way. Take care of yourself, son. Be safe." She kissed his forehead. "I love you, Severus."

He swallowed hard. "Love you too, Mum." He kissed her cheek, then drew away. His eyes were shimmering with unshed tears. He hugged Tobias' flight jacket to him.

Then it was Lily's turn, and Eileen hugged and kissed her as well, promising to send a letter to Petunia. "I'll tell her you're working on an independent study project over the summer at school, so she won't wonder where you are. And if anything should happen with your mum . . ."

"You'll let me know, won't you?"

"Yes. And we'll find a way for you to attend the funeral, Lily. No matter what." Eileen murmured. "Be safe, child. And take care of my Severus. He needs you very much now, even if he won't admit it."

"I will. Thank you for everything, Eileen. You and Tobias have been like my second parents since Mum got sick."

"You were the daughter I always wished for, sweetling. Until we meet again." Eileen whispered.

She watched as Lily and Severus made their way up the stairs to the secret room, then she turned to Dumbledore and said, "Watch over my children, Headmaster. If anything happens to them, I'm holding you personally responsible."

"I understand, Lady Prince."

"Good evening, Headmaster." With that, she Flooed back to her home, where her husband waited with open arms to comfort her.

**Page~*~*~*~*~*~Break**

After they had eaten their supper of vegetable barley soup and bacon, lettuce, and tomato sandwiches, plus a serving of warm apple pie with ice cream, Lily hunted through her trunk for her pajamas. She wanted to take a shower, convinced she stank. "Sev, have you noticed . . . that your sense of smell has improved since it happened?"

"Hmm?" Severus looked up from perusing one of his potions magazines. "What? My sense of smell? Yes, it has become very acute. Must be a side effect of the curse."

Lily groaned. "Merlin! You must think I stink to high heaven then."

He smirked. "I would never say so, but now that you mention it . . ."

"Shut up, Sev!" she ordered, tossing a pillow at him.

It hit him in the face. "Hey! _You_ brought it up. Besides, I don't smell any better."

"Well, I'm going to get cleaned up, for both our noses' sakes." She said, grinning.

"You do that, love."

"You know, Mum gave us her blessing. She told me to live, love, and be happy."

"That's good advice," he said quietly. Then he turned away to hide the sudden tears in his eyes. He was going to miss Amy Evans terribly.

"See you in a bit," Lily called over her shoulder before slipping from the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Lily returned, dressed in clean pajamas, smelling like pineapple and strawberries. "Your turn, Sev."

He rose, placing his magazine upon his bed, walked over to her and kissed her gently. "Mmm . . . you smell good enough to devour."

She smiled. "Why Grandfather, what big teeth you have!"

"All the better to nibble on you, my dear," he purred, nipping lightly at her neck.

"Severus!" she pretended to be shocked, but was actually quite pleased with his response. "Go on, you insatiable thing!"

"I'll be back, Red Riding Hood," he said in his best evil growling tone. He winked at her before leaving the room, his pajamas under one arm.

As he made his way to Dumbledore's quarters, he thought about how ridiculous he sounded, but for some reason it had felt good to tease Lily and make her smile. This day had been three kinds of awful for both of them, and he would rather laugh a little than cry, for fear he would never stop. He hoped that Dumbledore had normal soap to use, and not just some fruity kind. He didn't want to smell like strawberries.

Thankfully, he discovered the Headmaster's bathtub, like the prefects' bathroom, had a variety of selections of bubble bath and shampoo and conditioner. He chose one that smelled very similar to Tobias' Old Spice soap and a shampoo and conditioner of green tea and honey. At first the scent of the bubble bath and shampoo was overwhelming to his newly sensitive nose, but soon he grew used to it and enjoyed his long soak. He knew this might be the last time in a long time he had a bath like this and so took full advantage of it. Despite the Marauders' constant claims that he was a greasy dungeon bat who never washed his hair, he actually showered almost every night, since brewing potions tended to make your skin and hair slick with a residual film.

After cleaning up, he felt pleasantly relaxed, almost like his normal self again. He scowled at the bandage still on his arm, reminding him that such relaxed feelings were transitory. He quickly dressed and headed back to the secret room, wishing that Lupin were not going to join them tomorrow. He preferred to be alone with Lily, not forced to make nice with a boy who had both cursed him and watched him being bullied by the Marauders for years. Still, he knew he had no choice in the matter. He would just have to tolerate the other boy. At least Lupin was sorry for what he'd done, unlike the other three. He recalled the Headmaster saying that perhaps they would apologize, in a letter, but Severus wasn't holding his breath. The day one of them took responsibility for their misdeeds would be the day the earth stood still.

When he entered the room again, he found Lily drowsing. He crawled up on her in her bed and kissed her gently. "Lily, guess who?"

She opened her eyes and her arms came about him. "You smell wonderful, Sev." She buried her face in the hollow where his neck and shoulder met. "I wish . . . things were different. That we could go home, that my mother wasn't dying . . ." He felt a sudden wetness upon his shoulder.

He hugged her close, rocking her back and forth. She cried herself to sleep in his arms. Only then did he allow himself the release of tears. He fell asleep finally, listening to her heartbeat, the scent of strawberries and pineapple filling his nostrils.

**Page~*~*~*~*~Break**

After breakfast, Remus came to join them in the secret room, until the staff had gone home. The werewolf merely said hi and didn't ask any other questions. There was a tense silence between the three, with none of them willing to break it. Severus regarded Remus with suspicion and Lily cautiously. Remus felt so guilty he couldn't bear to meet their eyes. Severus and Lily sat on their beds and Remus upon a chair. The silence stretched to breaking.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Remus asked diffidently, "Do either of you know where we're being sent?"

Severus turned away, refusing to answer.

Lily replied, "No. Dumbledore hasn't mentioned it."

"He didn't say anything to me either." Remus sighed.

Finally, there came a knock on the door, and Dumbledore's voice called, "You can come out now, children. There is someone I would like you to meet arriving soon."

Silently, the three followed the Headmaster down the stairs. Dumbledore gestured for them to be seated in the three chairs before his desk. A forth chair stood empty, awaiting the arrival of the mysterious guest.

"How are you all this morning?" Dumbledore asked.

Severus bit his lip hard to keep from snapping that they were all just fine and dandy and how did the Headmaster _think_ they felt, with prices on their heads and being forced to leave the only home they'd ever known because three little bastards had to get their pound of flesh from him? Right then he wished Potter, Black, and Pettigrew to be thrown into the Forbidden Forest and eaten by a hungry chimera. _They _might have been expelled, but at least they could still live at home, and weren't being hunted like animals. They should have spent time in Azkaban, he thought resentfully, not been sent home to live in the lap of luxury.

Lily and Remus muttered a good morning. Severus remained stubbornly silent. There was nothing good about this morning and he wasn't going to pretend there was.

Dumbledore cleared his throat and glanced at his watch. "It won't be long now," he told them. "He's normally very punctual."

As if on cue, there came a brisk rap on the door.

Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, here he is now. Enter!"

The door swung open and in stepped a tall man who appeared to be in his thirties. He was wearing casual black jeans and a silvery gray shirt with a deep blue jacket and hiking boots. A tooled leather belt with a pewter wolf's head buckle wrapped about his waist and on it was a sheathed long knife. He was tanned from spending much of his time outdoors, there were small creases about his green eyes, and his hair was short, dark, and grizzled with silver. He moved soundlessly, with a swift economical grace.

All three students suddenly sat up and snapped to attention. There was an odd presence about this man that demanded respect, it resonated deep within them and they responded to it instinctively. He eyed them thoughtfully for a moment, but said nothing, instead walking over to Dumbledore and clasping his hand firmly. "Albus, old friend. Well met." His voice was deep, pleasant sounding, but with a faint accent that none of the young werewolves could place. It wasn't very obvious, a human probably wouldn't have detected it, but their keen hearing made them aware of slight differences in pronunciation.

Severus frowned, trying to place it.

"Valerius, it's good to see you again!" Dumbledore smiled. "It's been a long time. I wasn't sure if my letter would reach you, since you left me no forwarding address."

"You know I couldn't, it's safer without one," Valerius answered. His lip curled slightly. "There's a werewolf hunter around, I can smell her."

Dumbledore grimaced. "Briar Stone. Do you know of her?"

"Yes," the other said curtly.

"Please, sit down, Valerius. Would you like some tea, a buttered roll, a scone?" Albus gestured to the fourth chair. "How are Marianna and your children—Marcus, Cassius, and little Marcella?"

The tall man stiffened, his face going suddenly expressionless, all save the eyes, which flared with a bone deep pain. "They are . . . gone, Albus."

"Gone? Surely, you can't mean . . .? All of them?"

"All."

"How? Was it Briar Stone? I've heard she—"

The other gave a hoarse laugh. "No. Do you think she would still be breathing if she had?"

"But who else could have dared . . .?"

"I have plenty of enemies, but this one was one of my own. Greyback," he hissed, and fury replaced the pain.

"Fenrir Greyback?" Albus' eyes widened.

"The same."

"He . . . he bit me," Remus blurted, unable to keep silent.

Valerius turned and looked at him. "You don't need to be concerned over him any longer, boy. He won't be biting anyone ever again."

"He's dead?" Remus asked.

"He's food for the crows now." There was a quiet finality in the big man's tone. He turned back to Albus. "That's what kept me. First I had to lay them to rest and then I had to find their murderer and bring him to justice."

"Oh, Val! I'm so sorry . . . Marianna was such a lovely woman and so were your sons and daughter."

"Albus, don't. Please." The green eyes closed briefly.

"Forgive me. It's just such a shock. I would have helped you if I had known."

Valerius opened his eyes. "You had your own problems. And it was mine to do. Family to avenge family, and an alpha to mete out justice to an outlaw. It is done now." Abruptly he whirled and faced the three students.

There was no sign of grief in his eyes, but Lily could smell a faint bitter tang, as of unshed tears. It made her wince in empathy. She made herself meet his eyes, though some primal instinct was telling her to drop her gaze to the floor. "Sir, who are you?"

"I am Valerius Antonius Marcellus. I was born during the reign of the Roman Emperor Titus Vespasianus, in 80AD. I was Captain of the Praetorian Guard during the year 112 AD, when Trajan was Emperor. I later resigned my post because I became cursed with lycanthropy. The same werewolf, a fellow Praetorian with connections to the Imperial family, also bit and infected my family. We survived by moving from Rome to remote parts of the Italian countryside, until the werewolf hunters became too numerous and powerful to avoid. In the beginning, they were sanctioned and backed by the Church, and we were doubly cursed, being both werewolf and magic-wielders. My wife Marianna was a witch, and my children inherited her magic. I also bear some myself, but my own talents don't require a wand, I am an earth wizard, my magic is with plants and herbs, healing and communicating with animals."

"You're almost two _thousand_ years old!" exclaimed Lily.

"Don't remind me," the elder werewolf's mouth twitched into a wry grin. "You'll find that lycanthropes can and often do live to very great ages, as long as you are left in peace, and not attacked by another were or slain by a werewolf hunter. I am the Praetor of a group of werewolves dedicated to learning how to control their wolf and tame the beast within. We call ourselves Lupercalians, after the old Roman festival of the Lupercalia. Those of my pack believe that the curse does not have to dominate you, that you can Shift without madness and pain, and with time, learn to find a balance between human and wolf."

"Is that possible?" Remus asked wistfully.

"My mother believes that with a special potion you might be able to . . . arrest the curse." Severus volunteered.

"Hmm. That is something I believe also, but have not yet managed to hit upon the right combination of ingredients that will react well with our physiology," Valerius replied. "A lycanthrope metabolizes substances quicker than a human, even while in human form. We heal faster and age slower, and so many potions that work upon human wizards do not work as well with us. Perhaps I shall speak with your mother, and see what she may contribute. However, even without potions, you may achieve a mental balance between the wolf nature and the man. Lupercalians strive to eradicate the myth that all werewolves are doomed to go mad and slay and kill humans."

"But sir, that's not a myth. I know because I . . . bit and infected Lily and Severus!" Remus cried.

"You were not in control of your wolf, youngling." Valerius said calmly. "What's your name?"

"Remus Lupin. And this is Lily Evans and Severus Snape."

Their eyes met, and Remus dropped his after a few seconds, unable to meet the command in that gaze. Valerius gazed into both Lily and Severus' eyes, they too dropped their gaze after a minute or two, though Severus held the other's stare the longest. Valerius looked thoughtful. "Hmm. Interesting. You say you bit them accidentally, Remus?"

"Yes. I . . . I was chained with silver, but . . ." Remus quickly told Valerius what had happened.

Valerius swore softly. "What idiots! Sometimes stupidity is a greater killer than any silver bullet. I can teach you all control and balance, and how to live in harmony with the wolf. It is why Dumbledore wrote to me." He examined the youngsters once again, confirming something. He found it strange that the werewolf who had bitten the girl and the boy was not a dominant, most of the more aggressive ones were. Instead, he saw that the girl and the dark-haired boy were more alpha than Remus, especially the dark-haired boy. _That one is alpha for certain, and the girl as well. Lupin is beta, despite his being the older lycanthrope. Unusual._

"How long will that take, sir?" asked Lily.

"That all depends on the individual," Valerian said. "It may take months or years. Meanwhile, I have agreed to make you members of the Lupercalia, if you agree. My pack has scattered, and gone into hiding because of Greyback, my family butchered by him. This request of yours, Albus, could not have come at a worse time. However, I cannot refuse you. To do so would be condemning these children to death, or a life of unimaginable horror. No one deserves that. Therefore, I shall take you with me to a safe place, where I can teach you how to control yourself and to learn that being a lycanthrope has its rewards as well as its trials."

"Is it safe from Briar Stone?" Severus asked.

"She may be good, but I am better. I also have the advantage of centuries of experience," Valerius answered. "I shall defend and protect you as I would my own family."

"Where would we be going?" asked Lily.

"Far away from here, Lily. Britain is no longer safe for you, not newly changed as you are, nor with Briar Stone searching for you. The best place for you is in Canada, in the boreal forest. I have a home there, in the wilderness, it's isolated but free from a neighbor's prying eyes, and warded against evil. Had my wife and children been there, Greyback could not have . . ." he broke off, shaking his head. "Best not to dwell on the past. Are you all packed and ready to go? I wish to travel as quickly as possible."

All three teenagers nodded.

Dumbledore summoned Winken, Blinken, and Nod to fetch Lily, Severus, and Remus' trunks. Once they had arrived, Dumbledore shrunk them and gave them to each teenager to put in their pocket. "Well then, I wish you all the best. Valerius shall watch over you. Mind you obey him as you would your parents. He's not very tolerant of misbehavior."

"That is true, but I am not an ogre, Albus. I don't eat little children, nor do I whip them. As an alpha, I lead, but I am not a tyrant." Valerius said. "My job is to protect and advise, and I only discipline when necessary. But we can discuss pack laws later. Albus, farewell."

"Farewell, old friend. Take good care of them. I am sorry for your loss."

The werewolf heaved a sigh. "As am I." Once again pain flared in the green eyes. An instant later, it was wrestled into submission. He removed a carved wooden flute from his jacket pocket and told the three young werewolves to touch it. "This is a PortKey to my lodge."

They said goodbye to the Headmaster, then they all grasped hands and placed one on the flute. In an instant there was a brilliant flash of light. When it faded, the four werewolves were gone, whisked upon the wings of magic to the Canadian wilderness.

Dumbledore settled back against his chair with a sigh. He hoped everything would work out for the best. The most important thing was that the children were now safe. "Nod, would you please bring me a cup of tea and some lemon tarts?"

Nod bowed and snapped his fingers and the requested items appeared. Then he vanished.

No sooner had he done so then there came a knock upon the office door. Dumbledore frowned. He had not invited anyone to see him today. "Come in," he called.

The door opened and Briar Stone walked in.

**Hope you all like! What did you think of Valerius? **


	7. Sanctuary

**7**

**Sanctuary**

The four werewolves appeared in the boreal forest suddenly, in a clearing about a quarter of a mile from Valerius' cabin. The forest was untamed, pristine almost, since people rarely came there, and then only to make sure the population of deer, bear, moose, and wolves were kept under control. The forest was vast and almost immediately Severus felt oddly at home in it. He had never set foot in a wilderness like this, unless one counted the Forbidden Forest, and that was a magical wood. This, however, was even more ancient than that wood, somehow Severus could sense the great age of this forest, and it both humbled and awed him. For long moments he was still, breathing in the crisp air, that held a tang of mint and fresh water and the recent passage of three rabbits. As Lily had noted earlier, his nose was ten times as sensitive since being bitten. He took quick gulps of the air, and felt an odd sensation in the pit of his stomach. He later would identify it as an urge to run, to feel the wind in his hair, the ground beneath his feet, his heart racing as he stalked an unwary rabbit through the underbrush.

He glanced about, and saw that like him, Lily and Lupin were also caught up in the sensations the ancient wood roused in them. Their eyes shone and he could smell their eagerness. When he looked at Valerius, he could feel contentment in the big man. Clearly, he was at home here. It made Severus relax for a fraction of a second. Though he didn't quite trust his new teacher yet, he had always been wary of strangers, he sensed that Valerius was a responsible individual and that he took his duties seriously. He exuded the confidence of a seasoned soldier and reminded Severus of Tobias in a way. It was almost . . . comforting.

Valerius remained quiet for a time, then cleared his throat pointedly. "All right. We're here. Let's start down the trail to the cabin. It's not far." Without any further words, the big werewolf started down was looked like a game trail.

Though the trail was choked with brush and the occasional bramble thicket, Valerius slipped past the obstacles as if they were nothing. For his size, he moved like a wraith, his feet silent upon the ground. In contrast, Remus and Lily sounded like a herd of horses, and even Severus stumbled a time or two over protruding roots, though he was the most surefooted and graceful of the pair.

Valerius walked briskly, trusting the youngsters to keep up, though their noisy progress made him cringe inwardly. Clearly he would need to teach them woodscraft, and sooner rather than later. It was a myth that all werewolves were natural stalkers, like their wolf brethren, they had to be taught to hunt, and learn to move silently. There was some instinct to it, but not all weres possessed the ability to access their instincts while in human form, it required much practice. But then, Valerius had nothing but time to teach them what they needed to know to survive.

Soon they had reached the cabin, which was a large one, built of sturdy oak logs and stone. The front of the cabin was made of interlocking stone blocks and so was the chimney. There were two large bay windows at either end of the front porch, which was also done in flat slate squares. Two shallow steps led up to the door, which was painted a deep indigo shade, with a wolf's head knocker in the middle of it. A wood and wrought iron bench was on the porch, to the left of the door.

Valerius produced a key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. Just before he stepped inside, he removed his boots and set them neatly upon a rack inside just to the right of the threshold. He turned to his young charges and said, "Take your shoes off before you come inside. The floors are highly polished wood and get scuffed easily." As he entered the house, he tapped the wall and lights came on, illuminating the interior brightly. He almost expected his wife Marianna to be there waiting, along with his sons and daughter. But the house was cold and still, a chilling reminder that his family was gone. He struggled to conceal his anguish, hurrying over to the fireplace and lighting it with a word. He then fed several pieces of wood to the flames.

After removing his shoes, Remus stepped cautiously inside the house. The cabin opened into a wide foyer, with a set of spiral stairs to the right of the entryway and a large living area and kitchen directly ahead. To the left were a small bedroom and a game room, which held a billiard table as well as several racks with weapons, some were of wood and others were of steel. Remus could see some of the game room through the open door and he itched to explore his new home.

Lily too was curious, and she walked quickly across the den and peered into the kitchen, finding it decorated in shades of blue with homey country scenes upon the wall, along with a framed wooden calendar, the kind which you could shuffle the days around to indicate special occasions or birthdays. Lily found the kitchen to be quite modern and yet it had a quaint country feel to it. There was a small cast iron stove, an oven, and a sink, plus a fridge. A long table with five chairs was next to a window, whose curtains were pulled shut.

She returned to stand next to Severus when Valerius stood up and called to her. "Come and sit down." He indicated the coffee colored couch, which had throw pillows in geometrical designs of blue, green, yellow, and white. "You may explore the house as you will, though I must insist you not play with the swords and crossbows in the game room," Valerius said, waving a hand towards that room. "Soon I shall be teaching you how to wield the weapons in there, but for now, leave them alone. There are two bedrooms and the loft upstairs, as well as a bathroom. One of the bedrooms is mine, the other two belonged to my sons. You and Severus may choose which ones you prefer, Remus. Lily, you can have the bedroom on the ground floor, it once belonged to my daughter Marcella." A wistful look of terrible longing passed over his face as Valerius spoke of his dead children. How odd that he had the exact number and gender in this group of werewolf children that he had in his own family. It was almost enough of a coincidence to make him believe in destiny. "I shall take all of you shopping tomorrow for some sturdy hiking clothing, though it looks warm here now, the nights can get pretty chilly this deep into the forest. We shall be spending a good deal of time outdoors and so you should have the proper outerwear."

"Valerius, can you really teach us how to control ourselves so we don't . . . go mad?" Lily asked tentatively. She was sitting next to Severus, who had his arm about her.

"Yes, if you follow my instructions and work hard, you can master your inner wolf." Valerius said calmly. "Would anyone care for a drink? Tea? Hot cocoa? Soda? I'm afraid I don't have any pumpkin juice or butterbeer, as those are not things I can get easily up here. Most of this house is non-magical in nature, it used to be a hunting lodge before I purchased it. That's why you see the trophies upon the walls." He indicated the mounted sailfish, deer heads, a moose with a huge rack, even some stuffed pheasants and woodcocks. He made a beckoning motion and several cups, plates, and saucers appeared on the table, with all the beverages Valerius had stated. "Help yourselves."

"Then you don't hunt, sir?" queried Severus. He took a cup of cocoa. Remus had tea, and Lily some Coke.

"Not like that. I hunt for food as a wolf, not for sport," Valerius replied. He settled himself upon a recliner, turning it to face his new students. "I always find it amusing when people refer to wolves and other predators as savage beasts. I know of no wolf or other wild animal that kills just for fun or merely for a hide to mount upon a wall. When you think about it, man is a more savage beast, and the greatest predator ever to walk the earth."

Remus looked startled. "I . . . never thought about it quite like that before, sir. But you're right."

Valerius nodded. "Most of what I will teach you will involve you seeing the world and the creatures upon it in a different way. I discovered long ago that if you feared what you became upon the full moon, the worse the transformation was. Fear hinders the Change, makes it more difficult and painful. I can teach you how to shift almost without pain, provided you pay attention and learn a new way of seeing yourselves. Many of our kind believe we are cursed, and that in turn generates fear and resistance. If you cease thinking of yourself as cursed, and instead see yourself as a wizard with an unusual ability, you will be able to accept your wolf. That is the key to everything. Acceptance of your nature, whether as man or wolf."

"How are we supposed to accept the fact that we become monsters?" Severus argued.

"You will only become a monster, Severus, if you allow your instincts to rule you. Not all werewolves go mad and bay at the moon and kill people. But I can see that you don't believe me. So much of what you've been told or taught about werewolves is wrong. But in order for you to understand yourself, you first need to understand what you become. So, tomorrow afternoon I shall take you on a short hike to observe a pack of wild wolves nearby. Our goal is for you to watch and learn from them how a pack behaves and functions. A wolf may be a predator, but he is also one of the few predators who knows how to work with others and lives like a family, sharing everything. "

"I learned that wolves mate for life. And that all the pack members help to raise the wolf pups," Lily said.

"Yes. But you'll see that for yourselves. I have only a few rules that I want you to follow. The first is to always let me know when you leave the cabin. This is not just because of the werewolf hunter chasing you, but also to prevent you from getting lost. It's quite easy to get lost out here, as there are no street signs to guide you. The second is to not fight amongst yourselves. The third rule is to try and use as little magic as possible, as this is not a wizarding house."

"We understand, sir." Remus said shyly. "We've been under Ministry Decree where underage magicians can't use magic outside of school."

"But we're of age now, Remus," Lily reminded him.

"All the more reason to use it wisely." Valerius said. "I would like you to be comfortable here, to think of this as your home. My family and I lived here for many years and this was one of my children's favorite vacation spots. However, I do insist upon keeping the house neat and that includes your rooms and bathrooms. I cannot stand a mess, and will not tolerate slovenliness."

"May we still brew potions, Valerius?" asked Severus.

"Yes, I have a stone workroom below here. My wife Marianna was an excellent brewer and I have kept the lab stocked as she left it. You may take a look at it after you unpack. If you're tired, take a nap. This first day is yours to settle in, after that we shall begin our training. You may also write or contact your family to let them know you are safe."

"Would you like help with lunch or supper?" asked Lily. "Both Sev and I can cook."

"That would be great. I only can cook basic meals, like pasta, salad, and hamburgers. Marcella planted an herb garden out back, and a vegetable one as well. There's also a magical plant section, for brewing potions and such. You should find anything you need as far as vegetables go. As an earth wizard, I have a green thumb."

"Are we going to . . . hunt our own meat?" asked Remus.

Valerius laughed at the expression on his face, which was somewhere between disgust and revulsion. "Only when we're wolves, young Lupin. Otherwise I live like any other civilized man, and buy my meat from a grocery store. Unless you happen to like rabbit stew or venison roasts. Those are two things I know how to make."

Remus wrinkled his nose. "I don't know if I could eat that."

"Me neither." Lily agreed.

Severus shrugged. "I don't mind trying anything once." He had never been a picky eater.

"I won't force any of you to eat something you think is revolting, but you might be surprised at how good a fresh venison roast tastes, or a stewed rabbit." Valerius said, his eyes dancing like a mischievous elf's. "In any case, we can leave that decision for another time. I expect you all to behave with responsibility and decorum while you are under my roof. You are all old enough to realize that every action has a consequence and to think before doing something you know is foolhardy or dangerous. I don't want to treat you like toddlers and keep tabs on you every minute, but I shall if I see that you need supervision like one. If you have a problem with my rules, I expect you to come and discuss it with me, not go behind my back and disobey me. My rules exist for your safety, you disobey them at your own risk. Understood?"

He met all of their eyes with his dark golden gaze and after a moment or so, each one of the young werewolves dropped their gaze to their feet.

"Yes, sir," Severus said.

Lily and Remus quickly gave their assent.

"Good. I am going to see what is left to harvest in the garden for supper. Lily, if you wish to help me with lunch, please meet me in the kitchen at half past twelve and we can decide on a menu."

"All right, sir," she agreed, smiling at him. Valerius reminded her a bit of Tobias, he had the same soldierly bearing. Then she bounced to her feet and announced, "I think I'll go and unpack." She started off towards the small room, removing her trunk from her pocket as she did so.

The two boys rose and followed her example, going up the stairs to the loft, where the other bedrooms were. Both were eager to get settled in their new domicile, and hoped that Valerius really could help them overcome the curse.

Severus chose the bedroom on the left of Valerius', it was done in a soothing green and beige, and had a small closet, bed, desk and chair, plus a large bookshelf and nightstand. After enlarging his trunk, he began to unpack, taking his time arranging his books upon the shelves, and also his potion ingredients. He carefully hung up Tobias' leather jacket in the closet, stroking the soft leather, which smelled like his father—a combination of Old Spice aftershave, smoke, and a unique scent that was Tobias' own. He vowed to make his father proud and Eileen as well. He thought about using the mirror to contact them, but decided to wait until after lunch, he didn't want to seem too eager, like a boy going off to school for the first time. He carefully placed his delicate beakers towards the back of the shelf, thinking that he missed his family already.

While Severus was busy placing his precious vials and containers, Remus quickly hung up his clothes and shoved his books upon a shelf. His room was similar to Severus', only done in blue and cream. As he unpacked, his thoughts flew to his former friends, the Marauders. He wondered what they were doing, now that they had been expelled. James and Sirius had inheritances, they didn't really need to work for a living, but Peter was not of their class. What jobs could be gotten by a wizard who had his wand snapped?

Very few, Remus suspected. Yet he couldn't bring himself to feel sorry for his former friends. They had brought this upon themselves. He then thought about his parents and hoped they didn't miss him too much. The excitement of the morning had fatigued him, so he yawned and lay upon his bed, drifting into a half-doze a moment later.

Lily carefully placed the silver framed picture of herself and Amy upon her nightstand, where she could look at it before bed. Though the picture was not magical, it nevertheless gave her comfort. It had been taken the previous summer, before Amy's cancer had returned. In it, her mother was smiling vibrantly, and looking at it made her heart ache. _Oh, Mum! I'm so sorry this happened. I wanted to be together with you, but . . ._ She gently picked up the photograph and kissed it, then set it down again, dashing tears from her eyes. _I hope Petunia's with you when . . . you go to meet St. Peter at the pearly gates. I miss you so much._

As she unpacked her trunk, starting with her schoolbooks, she thought about he rmother and all the good times they had shared. Her room was decorated with turquoise flowers and white pine furniture, it was simple yet elegant. She quite liked it, and felt sad that she had inherited the room due to Marcella's misfortune. Poor Valerius! What an awful burden, to be the only survivor of his family's massacre. She wasn't sure why, but she trusted Valerius, he seemed like a decent fellow.

**Page~*~*~*~Break**

_Dumbledore's office:_

Briar Stone strode into the room as if she, and not he, were Headmaster of Hogwarts. The young woman glanced about, her nose wrinkling as if she smelled some powerful stench. Her lips tightened and she said softly, "Did you have visitors, Headmaster? I smell something odd. A scent that reminds me of a werewolf." Her eyes narrowed. "Are you harboring a mad beast in your midst, Headmaster?"

"Not at all, my dear. Mad beasts and I have never gotten along," replied Dumbledore. "Would you care for a lemon drop?" He held out the dish for her.

She sniffed. "No. I want the truth. Did you or did you not have a werewolf here?" Her expression told him that she knew he had.

"You seem quite young to be making a name and a living hunting down werewolves," Dumbledore observed, ignoring her last question.

"I'm good at it and someone has to make the world safe for the kids and old people."

"Do you really consider werewolves that great a threat?"

"Yes. All it takes is one bite. Next thing you know you have a pack of the bloody things."

"Why do you hate werewolves?" Dumbledore queried. "This is more than just duty to you, isn't it? It's personal."

"Werewolves are the cause of my losing several people I care about. They are unstable and insane and cannot be trusted. They are a menace and need to be exterminated like rats. A were caused me to kill the one I loved best and for that, I shall never forgive." Her eyes were dark with sorrow, but an instant later it vanished and she was once again the ice queen, the Beautiful Dame Without Mercy.

"I can report you to the Ministry for aiding and abetting a criminal." Briar threatened.

Dumbledore spread his hands. "What proof do you have, my dear? I am alone in my office, the school is empty of students and staff alike. Very soon I shall return home. It would be a shame to delay your search for the culprit. Every moment you waste in idle speculation with me, Miss Stone, is one more moment you could be tracking the werewolf."

"You're hiding something, old man," she accused. "I'll find out what it is one day, and when I do, you'll regret it." She was frustrated and infuriated that she could not crack the old wizard's façade. She sensed instinctively that he was withholding information from her, knew that he was keeping secrets from her, but she had not caught him out, and so could not call him on it. She wished the use of Veritaserum were not so strictly regulated, otherwise she would have sprinkled some on his damned lemon drops before this.

She fingered one of her knives pointedly before growling, "Fine, keep your dirty little secret, Headmaster. But remember this, if your meddling ends up costing lives, you'll be the only one to blame. I have reason to believe that the werewolf entered this school. Will you grant me permission to search it? Or must I get a Ministry court order?"

"Far be it for me to impede you, Miss Stone. Feel free to search as you will, but this castle is very large, and contains many secret passages and rooms."

"So I have heard. That's why I want your assistance. Or someone else who knows the castle inside and out. Your caretaker, perhaps?"

"Mr. Filch?" Dumbledore queried mildly. "I shall call him at once. He will be quite happy to help you."

Briar nodded. "Good. At least someone here knows his duty." She flashed the Headmaster a scathing look before crossing her arms over her chest and leaning on the desk, waiting impatiently for him to summon Argus to her side. Perhaps the caretaker knew something about the werewolf rumors. When she had him alone, she would question him. She was no detective, but it didn't take a genius to figure out that something rotten was going on at Hogwarts School.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for being patient while I finished Return to Prince Manor. My updates may be more infrequent because I need to take care of my mom, she was released from the hospital but still isn't well yet and needs a lot of help getting around. I am happy she is home, however. So please be patient. Hope you are all still enjoying the story. **

**This story is currently getting a co-author, Lady Julie Snape, who is working on the next chapter, and for now is on temporary hiatus until she finishes it. I apologize for any inconvenience! 3/27/12**

**Next: Valerius shows his charges a real wolf pack and they learn the truth about wolves and the nature of the predator they become. Briar Stone makes a startling discovery. Plus what happened to the Marauders.**


End file.
